Broken Dreams
by skywalker02
Summary: Sequel to Chasing After A Dream. Anakin and Ahsoka deal with changes in the force. The birth of their child Anoka Layla Skywalker. A corrupt senate and an evil Sith Lord. Who happens to be The Chancellor. How will they fight these changes. Read and Find out. R&R
1. Choosing Her Path

**A/N: Well here's the sequel to Chasing after a dream. Here's a recap of what happened…**

_**Anakin finally woke up to a dark room. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up. But, since Ventress weakened his ankle again, he could stand. He cursed under his breath. "Hello?" he yelled. "Is anyone here?" he heard a lightsaber ignite. "There she is," he crawled to the opening, only to see Ahsoka, walking angrily into his cell. "Ahsoka!"**_

"_**Hello, my old Master…" she said in a cold voice.**_

"_**Old?" he was a little confused… "Are you alright?"**_

"_**I'm fine," she said. Extinguishing her blade, she tossed it at the floor. "I'm sorry Anakin, but to end this war I must turn against the Jedi," Anakin's heart stopped.**_

"_**Turn against them? Why?"**_

"_**I've have seen that the Jedi will stand in the way of peace," herface and eyes were not the same and Anakin knew it.**_

"_**Something is wrong with you Ahsoka. You have to snap out of it," Ahsoka looked at the floor. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. Ventress' face came into the light. Ignoring the pain of the ankle, Anakin stood up. "What did you do to her?"**_

"_**What I was told to," she said simply.**_

"_**What? Turn her against me?" tears welled in Anakin's eyes. **_

"_**She was going to anyway. My master saw it,"**_

"_**Dooku is an evil liar!" he yelled through the tears. "Ahsoka listen to me. This isn't you! I love you Snips!" **_

_**A tear trickled down his face. He lost her. His Padawan. His love. He had lost her. Ahsoka turned and walked out of the room, but she stopped at the doorway. "I love you too SkyGuy," she walked out. Ventress sneered. **_

"_**She's ours now. And there's nothing you can about it," she laughed as she exited the room. **_

"_**Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice cracked. His heart had been ripped in two. Not only did his Padawan turn against the republic, but to him as well. "Ahsoka!"**_

_**Anakin screamed Ahsoka's name for hours before the ship landed on Geonosis. Grievous picked Anakin up and carried him onto the base. Count Dooku and Darth Sidius stood waiting for them. Ahsoka stood with Ventress, lightsaber in hand. Anakin glared at her with bloodshot eyes. Another tear trickled down his cheek.**_

"_**You have done well my young apprentice. Now we have them both in our grasp," Dooku slowly said. Anakin finally lost his temper.**_

"_**You kriffing traitor! What did she ever do?" he yelled. Edging his way to Dooku and Sidius, he screamed until his voice couldn't handle it anymore. "She's only seventeen! Why couldn't you just kill me instead of putting her through this! Why!" his voice finally gave out. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Ahsoka couldn't bare to watch him suffer anymore.**_

"_**You will become of such use to us in due time, young Skywalker," Sidius said. "Ahsoka, my dear, why don't you prove yourself and kill him," Anakin gasped. Ahsoka was going to kill him. Ahsoka nodded to Sidius. The others left the room to leave Ahsoka and Anakin alone.**_

"_**I'm sorry master," she ignited her blade.**_

"_**Do what you have to Ahsoka. Just know, when you kill me, I want you to know, I love you and I always will," Anakin bowed his head and closed his eyes. Ahsoka looked down at him. A tear ran down her face.**_

"_**I love you too Master," she raised her lightsaber and hum echoed through his ears. This was it. This was the end of The Chosen One. Killed by his own Padawan. **_

_**Ahsoka raised her blade above her head and listened for the slashing of her Master's death. She didn't want to kill him, but to bring peace… she had too.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Master. I will always love you," **_

**Yeah… we left off to where Ahsoka was going to kill her old master. Here ya go! R&R =D**

Chapter One.

Anakin closed his eyes and waiting for his end. Another tear trickled down his face. His beloved Padawan was going to kill him. He said it himself a few years ago when he first met Ahsoka, _"…You're going to be the death of me one day Snips…" _

Now Ahsoka was really going to be the death of him. The Chosen One.

Ahsoka raised her lightsaber, ready to strike when she quickly slashed the table next to them in two. Anakin's head shot up. He went say something but Ahsoka shushed him. "I couldn't do it Master. I can't kill you…" Anakin looked into her eyes. "I'm gonna sneak you out of here, but you have to leave and don't come looking for me…"

"What?" Anakin whispered. Ahsoka sadly nodded.

"I'll find you I promise…" she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I promise, I'll find you…" Ahsoka took out a small communicator and placed it in Anakin's hand. "This is the only way we'll be able to stay in contact… but I'll contact you… don't contact me…" Ahsoka walked a short distance away from Anakin. He was completely dumbfounded. Anakin slowly turned head to his young Padawan.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka said not making eye contact.

"What does this mean… what does _us_ mean?"

"Anakin, there is no _us_ anymore. Dooku ruined that…" Ahsoka said harshly. "He showed me the future… and what you and I will become…"

"And what's that Ahsoka!" Anakin finally stood up. He was fed up with the nonsense. Ahsoka was silent as she turned to him. Her eyes as hard as his. She gently placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight. She sighed.

"You really want to know… or do you prefer to see for yourself?" Ahsoka said, it was like she was taunting him.

"Damn it Ahsoka. Just tell me!" Anakin was becoming furious. He never cursed to Ahsoka before. He rarely cursed at all. The only time Anakin ever cursed was when and if he were caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"You turn to the Dark Side, Anakin," Ahsoka said turning her body away from him. She heard Anakin gasp faintly.

"What about you?" he asked quietly.

"You kill most of the younglings in the Temple, Vader…" Anakin raised a brow.

"Vader?"

"That would be you Sith name… and while you're on your killing spree, I was in the Temple… teaching a class of nine year olds about patience," she said. Anakin scoffed.

"You teaching patience?" he teased.

"This isn't funny Anakin," she turned and looked at him, her eyes flashing a nasty yellow color.

"What do I do?" he bowed his head. Ahsoka didn't want to continue, but in order to save Anakin from himself, she must.

"From what I remember, you kill all the younglings. Including me…" she finally bowed her head. She couldn't imagine Anakin Skywalker killing his own Padawan. Or the woman he loved.

"I couldn't kill you Ahsoka…"

"Well you do… and I don't want to talk about this anymore. It hurts too much. Now go…" she pushed out the window behind him. "Rex should be waiting for you at the bottom…" she turned away. Anakin walked up behind her.

"Ahsoka…" he turned her to face him. Ahsoka didn't look at him directly. She couldn't bare to look at him. He lifted her head by her chin so that she could look at him, "Ahsoka, listen to me…" he put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care what Dooku showed you. That isn't me. That monster isn't me. I would never hurt you. I would never hurt younglings. I love you too much to hurt you like that," Ahsoka broke free from his hand. Her body turned the opposite direction. She lifted her hand to her face and chewed on the thumb nail.

"How do you know that for sure?" she said in a quiet voice.

"I don't…" he admitted. "But as long as I have you, I won't," Ahsoka turned to face him again.

"And if you do… then what?"

"Then…" he paused, "Then you'll have no choice but to kill me," a tear ran down Ahsoka's face. "I can't be walking around killing children for my own amusement. It's not right. It's not the Jedi way," Ahsoka got closer to him. Anakin grabbed her hands. "Just promise me you'll stay in contact with me,"

"I'll contact you when I can Anakin," she said. Anakin nodded. He dropped her hands and started to the window. "Anakin!"

Anakin's body turned to face her. Ahsoka immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Anakin held her waist and deepened the kiss. Anakin sensed that Rex was waiting outside the window. He broke the kiss. "I have to go. I love you Ahsoka," he hugged her one more time before leaving her.

"I love you too Anakin," Anakin let her go and walked to the window. He felt in his pocket the communicator that Ahsoka had given him. Ahsoka watched as her master leapt from the window into the Rex's speeder.

"Let's get out of here Rex," Anakin said. Rex nodded and Anakin looked back to see Ahsoka watching through the window. He raised his hand to wave as Rex sped off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahsoka walked to the window to see Anakin land in Rex's speeder. She leaned down on her arms to see him speed off. She saw him turn around and wave goodbye to her. That would be the last time she would ever see him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned around to see Ventress standing in the door way. She gasped.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka said realizing her lightsaber wasn't on her hip. It was Ventress' hand.

"You let Skywalker go?" she sneered.

"No… he got away…" she lied.

"Liar, you let him get away…" she walked to Ahsoka and slapped her. "You ignorant fool!" just as Ventress was about to slap Ahsoka again, Darth Sidius came in behind her.

"Ventress, my young assassin, will you please not hurt our newcomer…" Ventress whipped around.

"She let Skywalker go!"

"I know she did. I could sense that she didn't have it in her to do away with The Chosen One," Sidius walked to Ahsoka, who was trembling, "Why did you let him go young one?" he said softly.

"I love him Master," Ahsoka bowed her head. Ventress scoffed in disgust. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at her and lost her temper. "What's wrong Ventress? You can't find anyone who loves you for you? So you have to destroy others? Is that why you wanted Anakin and I separated? Or are just jealous?" Ventress' face hardened. She picked Ahsoka off the ground in a force choke.

"You better watch your tongue, you little brat!"

"Put her down Asajj…" Sidius said. Ventress didn't listen. Ahsoka kicked her legs, struggling against her grip. "I said put her down!" Ventress listened. Ahsoka fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"My Lord, we have to find Skywalker and kill him…"

"I disagree, my assassin… for my plan to fall into action… we need him alive…"

Ventress turned and walked out of the room. Ahsoka turned her head and saw Anakin's lightsaber in the corner. She looked at the Sith Lord. "If you'll excuse me my lord, I would like to meditate…"

"As you wish, young one…" Sidius exited the room. Ahsoka walked over to the corner and picked up his blade. "Of course he would forget his lightsaber," she said to herself. She giggled. "Nothing changes…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anakin stood in the Jedi Temple with Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"The Separatist Fleet that attacked the medical base took Ahsoka and myself, Master! I have to find her!" Anakin slammed on the briefing table.

"I know Skywalker… but if Ahsoka told you not to go looking for her, then she has a plan…" Mace said quietly.

"Anakin, I'm sure she'll be fine. You taught her well…"

"Master, she's not a Jedi anymore… she needs my help because I lo-" he stopped himself. Only two council members knew about Ahsoka and himself. Maybe it was time they all knew… "Because I love her…" Mace took this by surprise.

"Love her? You know about the attachment law Skywalker…"

"I don't care about the laws, Master! Ahsoka has made me stronger, and I need her by my side again. She's my Padawan, she's my responsibility!"

"We'll look more into the laws Anakin… let's just focus at the task in hand…"

"I think that this has been shot into the open… we should handle it now, Master Kenobi…" Mace said, narrowing his eyes at Anakin.

"Expel me if you want… I'm going after Ahsoka…"

"Anakin wait!" Obi-Wan called.

"I can't Master!"

"Yes you can. Or we _will_ expel you…" Mace crossed his arms. "How long has this been going on?" Anakin lowered his eyes.

"A few months…"

"Months?"

"We thought we could keep it underneath the wraps… but now that she's gone… I don't know what I'll do…"

Mace sighed. "Come the Council Room in one standard hour. We'll the will of the Force decide if you stay a Jedi or not…" Mace exited.

"That went well…" Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah right. I'm going to be expelled. I don't care anymore… I have to get Ahsoka back in my arms…"

"She will be Anakin… we just need time…"

"Time isn't on our side Obi-Wan," something clicked in Anakin's head, "And thanks for sticking up for me like you said you would," Anakin rushed out of the room and into his quarters, leaving Obi-Wan speechless.

"Wonderful… now I've lost them both…" Obi-Wan's shoulders sunk.

Anakin flopped on his bunk and stared into the ceiling. "I'm going to have you again, Ahsoka… I promise,"

"_I'll find you… I promise…" _Ahsoka's voice echoed through Anakin's head. _"I promise,"_

**A/N: Well how is it? I think it's a little rushed but things will level out soon. **

**Crazy Uncle: Well of course I can't kill off Anakin. He's too cool too. About the council members knowing about Anakin and Ahsoka… I don't know how I came up with that idea… but ya know… people can't keep their secret forever before someone finds out =D**

**EzzBomb2010: You're gonna get more… trust me. And thank you so much for your enthusiasm and support. It means a lot. =3**

**CodyxBarris504: Thank you =)**

**elle baybee: It was such a horrible ending haha! But thank you for your support. =)**

**storylover789: Hey thanks for the rating =D. And thank you for sticking with me! **

**Well… there's the shout outs for the last chappie of Chasing After a Dream. I'm sure if I work hard enough, this one will be awesome too. Thank you again everybody for sticking with me through it all. It means a lot.**

**May the Force be with You… =3**

**Yours Truly, **

**Taylor**


	2. Anakin's Fate

**A/N: Well this thing started off without a hitch. ALLRIGHT ! This chappie will focus mainly on Anakin fate with the Council. Since now the Council knows about the Anisoka love thing. =D..**

**SHOUTOUT TIME:**

**Sergeant Daniel: Thank you and things will be getting better =3**

**Crazy Uncle: Yoda may be calm and wise… but breaking the code might be something that really just *excuse the language* really pisses him off. Ahsoka on the only hand, she only did it for Anakin. But something might bring her back or Anakin will actually become Darth Vader. WHO KNOWS =D… lol**

**elle baybee: I couldn't kill Anakin. Anakin is my hero! =D I'm not exactly sure how he will get Ahsoka back yet lol. I'm gonna figure that out along the way hehe.**

**storylover789: Thank you. And you're welcome. And wow that's nuts! I love your story by the way. I can't wait for what happens next =D.. but I told you that in the review I left. Mwahaha! **

**Okay everybody… here ya go! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Two….

Anakin stayed in his quarters during the hour. He had that much time to come up with l legitimate excuse to why he and Ahsoka had been together. He had a wacked out dream and it just so happens that Ahsoka had been feeling the same way. Anakin has a an attachment issue anyway, and hopefully Obi-Wan or Kit would say something about it.

Hopefully.

He sighed. His eye lids fluttered due to lack of sleep. He just got back to the temple five hours ago and now his secret was out in the open. Of course, a man at his age would have a few crushes here and there. A few years ago, he had a high school crush on a certain senator. Padme Amidalla. Who wouldn't? She beautiful, smart, and knows what she's doing. Anakin had a couple nights where he would wake up laying next to her, but they were nothing serious. A few years later, just after Ahsoka had been assigned to him, he had a crush on Aayla Sucura. A wise, and beautiful Twi'lick. But he knew Kit has that same crush on her. And he could sense she was returning the favor.

But after his dream of he and Ahsoka, being totally in love, that set it off. Ahsoka had been his Padawan for almost four years now. At the age of fourteen, Ahsoka saw Anakin as a handsome man, and he would never give her the chance. But that soon changed. Anakin has had dreams before, and they all ended the same way as he dreamed. His mother passing, he and Ahsoka together, it all made sense. He had doubts about him being The Chosen One, and certain scenarios made that fact true.

He sighed again and looked at his clock. It was almost time for him to face the council. _"Wonderful.." _he thought. He got up and forced his boots back on his feet, and he grabbed his robe, just to look snappy. He thought he was getting ready for a big event. He fixed and parted his hair to the right side. Acting like nothing bad was going to happen, he winked at himself. Realizing what he did, he laughed. How could he be so dumb at a time like this. "I must be going crazy," he said to himself. He latched his newly constructed lightsaber to his hip and grabbed his comm. Just as he attached it to his wrist, it goes off. "Right on cue," he answered it, "Skywalker here,"

"Time it is. To know your fate," he heard Yoda. He gulped and made his way down to the Council Chambers. His face was burning from the embarrassment. He thought everyone knew. He would pass clones that would stare at him as if he was an outcast. He finally passed a clone who wasn't judging him.

"General…" Rex nodded.

"Captain…" Anakin said, biting his bottom lip.

"Are going to somewhere, sir?" Rex said.

"No, well yes actually. I'm going before the Council about an…_issue…"_ he said in almost a whisper.

"I see. Well, I've found a location of Commander Tano about a half an hour ago," Anakin's eyes lit up.

"Really? Where?" he wanted to jump up and down or give Rex one of those manly hugs.

"We last spotted her with Ventress and Dooku in the Corithium System,"

"Teth? Why would they be there?" Anakin asked himself.

"If you don't mind me asking general, why is Ahsoka with them. It looked as though she was working with them…" Rex's face became long. Anakin sensed that Rex felt something for Ahsoka too. Great. Anakin just might lose Ahsoka and Rex, wonderful.

"She is Rex. But after I'm done with the council… I'll fill you in on the situation," Anakin nodded and continued to the Council Chambers.

He got the door and inhaled deeply. This was it. His fate as a Jedi. the door slid open and the room was crawling with council members. He gulped and walked slowly into the center of the chamber.

"Skywalker, we have learned that you and you're Padawan have broken the attachment law," Mace said harshly.

"Yes Master,"

"Do this, why would you?" Yoda said calmly.

"I'm not quite sure Master," Anakin started, "I think I either had a dream or a premonition," he held his hands neatly behind his back, that way nobody would see him twiddling his thumbs. He popped his knuckles of his good hand multiple times. He chewed on his tongue, bit his bottom lip and even wiped his nose, as if he were coming down with a cold. Yoda hummed. Obi-Wan stood up.

"Master, if I may interrupt, but I've seen a dramatic change in both Anakin and Ahsoka's fighting skills. They are at each others side all the time and they both are very strong," Obi-Wan stood by Anakin. Anakin leaned to Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing Master?"

"Backing you up, now shush…" Obi-Wan whispered, "I know that forming attachments is against the code, but we Jedi are supposed to be compassionate. Though, in some cases, we are actually showing love. I'm sure that each one of you have been through the crush stage in life. You're on a mission for days and you see someone you wish you could have, and once you have her, she slips through your fingers…" Obi-Wan was playing memories through his head. He was talking about Satine. He had fallen in love the Duchess many years ago, and he let her slip. He didn't want the same for Anakin.

"It sounds to me like you know this stage, Master Kenobi," Ki-Adi said. He was right though. Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I do, Master. I've also fallen in love. But as a Master and Council member, I let her go. But, to Anakin and Ahsoka's advantage, they are Master and Padawan. They can be together and really not be apart. A female Padawan was assigned to a male Jedi Knight," he continued. Anakin had zoned out of the present and was replaying his own memories. Flashbacks appearing every time he blinked. He sighed. "I'm sure if you give Anakin and Ahsoka the chance, they can prove that having such an attachment is a strength, and not a weakness," Mace looked over at Yoda and Ki-Adi. Kit stood and joined Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Even though I've never felt such an emotion, I feel that Skywalker has more than just proved himself," Kit wrapped his arm around Anakin. Mace shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to do now. It's up the Force now," Mace got up and left. Anakin could sensed that Mace was not happy with the decision that was made.

Mace wanted Anakin wither expelled or suspended. Mace had never actually seen Anakin as The Chosen One or The Perfect Jedi. He never saw him as Jedi to begin with. When Anakin was little, he was said that his future was clouded, and he was on a thin line between the light and dark side. It's slowly becoming true. Anakin would have his dark moments where he didn't speak to anyone, not even Ahsoka. Then he would be fine, a few hours later, or even a few minutes. Nobody knew why Anakin did it,, but something was about to change… not only for Anakin and Ahsoka, but the entire galaxy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahsoka Tano, sat in her newly acquired quarters, meditating. She could sense almost everything around her. The planet she was on was in the far outer rim. The Corithium system. She didn't know why she was there, Count Dooku wanted to get as far away from Corascaunt as possible. Ahsoka scoffed at his stupidity. She didn't enjoy being on the Dark Side. It felt dark, evil, hurtful, and down right boring. Ahsoka was seventeen years old, about to turn eighteen, and she was confined in her quarters like she was a five year old. The only places she could go was the fresher, and the mess hall. She wasn't allowed on the bridge or the landing bay. "It's like they don't trust me," she said to herself. She sighed.

Anakin and Ahsoka shared a special bond that only the master and Padawan could access. Thinking that the telepathy might be a better idea than using an encrypted comm channel. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Anakin… can you hear me?_

Nothing. She bit her bottom lip and tried again. _Anakin…_

_Am I hearing things? _he sent back.

_No, Anakin. It's me. Ahsoka…_

_Ahsoka? _he sent, _why didn't you just use the communicator?_

Ahsoka snorted. _Dooku took all my things. My lightsaber and my comms. It sucks._

_That's why I don't like Dooku. And the next time I see him, I'm going to chop his head with his own lightsaber! _Anakin sounded a little peeved.

_Anakin, let's not get too excited. Where are you by the way._

_Corascaunt. I just got out of the Council Chambers. They know._

_They know what? _Ahsoka asked.

_They know about us… they know everything Snips. _Ahsoka could hear the sadness in his voice.

_What did they do to you?_

_Nothing. They didn't even suspend me. But Master Windu is really pissed._

Ahsoka chuckled. _I wouldn't doubt it. Windu never really liked you anyway._

_Tell me about it…_ Anakin was silent for a moment. _So when am I going to see you?_

_I don't know yet. Dooku confined me to my quarters. I don't even know where we are. _

_I'm coming for you Ahsoka. I know where you are. And when I get you in my arms again, we're running away together. _Anakin's voice became hard and serious.

_What about the Jedi?_

_Don't worry about them. Just be ready when I get there. I'll let you know that I'm close to you Ahsoka. _

_Anakin, I told you not to come looking for me…_

_It wasn't my decision. It was the Council's. They sent troops out looking for you._

_At least tell me where I am._

_The Corithium System._

_Wow… that's deep in the Outer Rim._

_Ya think. The force knows what's out there._ Anakin teased. He could feel that Ahsoka was very wary about him coming all the way into the deep Outer Rim to save a girl. A girl Anakin Skywalker loved.

_Be careful, Anakin._

_Aren't I always? _he chuckled. _I love you, Ahsoka._

_I love you too Anakin._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anakin and Obi-Wan prepped the Twilight for take off. Only ten clone troopers accompanied them. Rex and Cody, the two men that Anakin and Obi-Wan could actually trust. "Okay, are we ready for take off?" Anakin said, taking a seat in the captains seat.

"Ready when you are General," Cody said. Anakin lifted off. The hanger of the cruiser opened, Obi-Wan set the coordinates, and punched the shuttle into hyperspace.

"_I'm coming for you Ahsoka…"_

**A/N: Sooo is it coming along good? Tell me what yall think and I might throw in a dream that I'm wanting Anakin to have. HINT: It's really juicy! Anyway… please take the time to leave a review. I'm gonna try and update every Wednesday. That way it gives me time to get things typed and edited. TEEHEE.**

**Thank you again,**

**Yours truly,**

**Taylor =3 **


	3. Hot and Disturbed

**A/N: Well… the reviews are coming in slow but they're coming. =3 **

**SHOUT OUT TIME:**

**Sergeant Daniel: It's gonna happen soon… maybe in the next chappie. I'm not really good at writing "love" scenes but I'm gonna get momma to help me. that's gonna awkward haha. But trust me… it'll happen. =D**

**storylover789: Thank you… lol, All the Anisoka stories I've Ahsoka and Anakin have that special bond between them so I decided to throw that into the mix. And Mace and Anakin never really saw eye to eye, not even the prequels. Lol, but thank you for sticking with me. =3**

**Okay… well it's been two weeks since Anakin and Ahsoka made contact with each other and it's taken almost a month for the Council to allow Anakin to go out to get Ahsoka. So this chappie is two weeks later. **

**Please Enjoy…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been almost a month since Anakin had made contact with Ahsoka. He didn't bother telling the council about it until a week ago. He requested a Republic fleet to accompany him to the Corithium System so he could get Ahsoka back into his arms.

Anakin paced impatiently around his quarters for the decision of the council. He would think Obi-Wan or even Kit would help him out in his request, but they had done nothing. He sighed as he sat down on his bunk. He put his face into his hands and tried to tap into the bond he and Ahsoka share.

It proved to be in vain. Ahsoka had closed the bond between them. Anakin was confused. "Why did she close the bond?" he asked himself. He sighed again and laid back. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Ahsoka?" Anakin walked through a dark corridor. He kept his hand on the wall to maneuver himself through the hall. He suddenly stopped in a room with a woman, wearing a red tube top and a short skirt. Her boots ran to her knee caps. She had a smug, but gentle smile on her face. Anakin lifted a brow. "Ahsoka?" he slowly said._

"_It's been awhile, Master…" she said softly. Anakin smiled. It has been a while since he seen her. He slowly walked to her._

"_I've missed you Ahsoka…" he said quietly._

"_You have no idea…" she grew closer to him also. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time…" Anakin stopped._

"_What moment?" he chuckled. Ahsoka just simply smiled. She took one step back and reached behind her back. All Anakin heard was a zipping noise… or an UNzipping noise. He raised his eye brows slightly. Ahsoka smiled. Her top fell to the ground. Anakin cleared to throat at the sight of his young Padawan's exposure. Anakin rubbed his chin, which hadn't been shaved yet, and cleared his throat again. _

"_Ahsoka, what are you doing?" he asked._

"_What does it look like?" _

"_Well… I have a few ideas…" he ran his hand through his hair. _

"_I think it's time you take something of yours off…" Ahsoka said in a low, kinky voice. Anakin breathed heavily. He reached down and unbuckled his belt. It fell with a small clatter, due to the lightsaber. "Not good enough…" _

_Anakin chuckled slightly. "Well, what do you want me to take off?" he raised his shoulders. Ahsoka bit her bottom lip and got to him. His heart pounded with each step she took. Ahsoka ran her hands down his chest and slowly opened his tunic to show his chiseled chest. Anakin looked down at Ahsoka, who was smiling. "I get the point…" Anakin reached up and let his tunic fall where it may. _

_Ahsoka looked up at him again. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" she said in a quiet voice. _

"_Maybe… But trust me… I'm sure it will be worth the wait…" Anakin said with a smile on his face. _

_Ahsoka leaned up and kissed his lips. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Anakin found his arms roaming on the small of her back. Anakin deepened the kiss. Ahsoka took control and pulled his head back by his hair. Anakin inhaled deeply. He picked Ahsoka up and she wrapped her legs around him. Anakin smiled against her lips. He walked her to the corner of the room and gently lied her down on a small bunk. Anakin leaned down and kissed behind her lekku. Ahsoka ran her hands down his back, and Anakin kissed her harder. Ahsoka ran her hands farther down his chest and even farther down on the strings of his pants. Anakin knew what she was doing and allowed her to do it. Anakin's hands roamed up her thighs and into the bottom of her shorts. Ahsoka moaned quietly and tangled her fingers in his soft hair. Anakin's tongue demanding entry and Ahsoka allowed it. _

_Various kisses were exchanged on each other's bodies. Ahsoka finally allowed Anakin to slide her shorts to her ankles. His pants did the same. Both of them exposed, Anakin made his entry. Ahsoka gasped quietly and wrapped her legs around the man. Anakin gently moving his hips against Ahsoka's, gracefully kissed her neck. _

_Ahsoka's back arched, and her toes pointed. She squeezed Anakin's shoulders with her fingernails, making Anakin inhale deeply. With each passing moment, he got faster, making love with the woman he fell for. Their names were mentioned through out the event, until Anakin's name was being repeated more than it should have been._

"Anakin?" the voice called to him, "Anakin wake up!"

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, leaving the wonderful dream he was having. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin flipped off the bunk and landed on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan quietly chuckled, "I came to give you the approval the council has given you…" he stroked his beard. Anakin quickly jumped up and adjusted himself.

"Really?" his bright blue eyes stared at his former master, "When do I leave?"

"In the morning. The Republic Fleet will be leaving in at least twelve standard hours. And I will be accompanying you," Anakin's smile faded into a smirk.

"Just like old times," he said, shifting his weight onto his other leg.

"Hmm, yes…" Obi-Wan chuckled, walking out the room

Anakin sat down one his bunk and looked down at himself. He raised his shoulders and scoffed, "Really? You couldn't just wait?" he mentally kicked himself in the face and headed to mess hall for something to eat.

When the doors to the mess hall opened, each clone in the room looked at Anakin like he was a bantha. Anakin bit his bottom lip and headed to the line. _"Does everyone know already?"_ he thought. His heart was about to beat out of his chest before he finally lost his appetite. He sighed as he exited. Rex followed and grabbed his shoulder.

"General. May I have a word?" he said sternly. Anakin simply nodded as he turned around, "How could you let Ahsoka turn to the Dark Side?" Anakin had zoned out. He thought Rex was going to say something about being in love with her. "Anakin!"

Anakin's name sounded foreign coming from his mouth. Anakin finally snapped back into attention. "Ahsoka had a vision and she's trying to prevent it," his shoulders slumped.

"I'm willing to help you recover her sir," Rex stood up straight. Anakin simply nodded and they went their separate ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on the planet of Koradan, Ahsoka sat silent, looking out the window. Koradan was a lush green planet that put a smile on her face. The chirping birds and the animals reminded her of Anakin. She sighed, then looked over at the nightstand. Seeing a small glimmer she got up and went over and sat down on the bed. The glimmer was her comm and Anakin's old lightsaber. She smiled as she picked it up. The way the hilt was perfectly straight and it shined each time Anakin would wield it. The grips were in place just as he liked it if he had to cut something down fast. She could remember each time he would lecture her about losing her lightsaber, when he would lose it often. She looked down again and looked at the comm. Her encrypted channel wouldn't give anything away. She put down Anakin's blade and picked up the comm and put in the channel to get Anakin in connection.

It took a few seconds, but Anakin Skywalker's hologram appeared in front of her. _"This is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. State your name and business for contacting me,"_ Ahsoka chuckled.

"It's just me Skyguy," she heard Anakin gasp.

"_Ahsoka! I'm so glad you contacted me!" _Anakin almost seemed like he was jumping up and down. Ahsoka smiled at his happiness. _"Wait… why are you contacting me?" _he raised an eyebrow.

"I missed hearing your voice," Ahsoka had a small smile on her face, but it slowly faded away.

"_Ahsoka, what's wrong?" _Anakin said, it seemed like the was getting closer to her, even though he was in hologram. Ahsoka was silent.

"I want to see you, and not through hologram…" she looked away from him.

"_And you will Ahsoka. Sooner than we thought. The council gave me permission to take a fleet and go out there and get you…" _Ahsoka's face lit up.

"You're coming here? But Dooku and Ventress will be expecting that, they'll be waiting for you, along with Sidius,"

"_Why do you think I'm bringing the fleet?"_ a smirk played on Anakin's lips, _"I will have you in my arms soon, my love," _A tear ran down both Anakin and Ahsoka's face.

"When are you going to be here, and maybe I can get away quick enough for you to get me,"

"_The fleet leaves in the morning, so in about ten short standard hours," _

"Okay, I'll contact you in nine then. That way I can make sure you're still on your way," Ahsoka smiled. "I love you Anakin,"

"_I love you too Ahsoka," _

The transmission ended, and there was a knock at the her door, "You may enter," Count Dooku entered the room and Ahsoka's heart sank. Was her listening?"

"Tano, my master has invited you to a formal dinner, he wishes that you get ready to meet us there…" he said coldly. Ahsoka's raised her eye marking, Dooku turned on his heel and left without another word. Ahsoka sighed. Sidius probably thought that she was up to something since she rarely came out of her quarters. She simply slid her boots on and washed her face. She took a look back to her room before leaving.

**A/N: I know it's short but I missed my deadline last night… =/ and a lot of stuff has been going on and that also delayed it. But things are clearing up which means I'll update sooner =) so anyway please review. It may not be as good as you hoped but hey Anakin's dream is juicy, well I think anyway… hehe. In later chapters, Anakin and Ahsoka will of course, "make love" but you'll find out when that happens. **

**May the Force be with you**

**Yours Truly,**

**Taylor.**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Well… there's really nothing to say here. I'm at a loss of words lately. A lot of things running around in a that head of mine. But thanks to all for following this thing. I'm glad a lot of you guys like it. It means a lot. The Lord has blessed me and a lot of others with a wonderful gift. Bless you all.**

**SHOUT OUT TIME:**

**storylover789: I'm glad you like it. And thank you. If you could shoot me some idea's that would help a lot =D… Thanks again. **

**Sergeant Daniel: I'm thinking Dooku will too. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do it yet but I'm just gonna let my fingers do their magic and give you and many others another good chappie. I hope you like it.**

**TanoxxxSkywalker: Thank you so much for reading my stories. It means a lot to me knowing that so many people, including yourself are sticking with me through it all. Even though it takes me forever to update. Doing three stories at once is hard. But thanks again. It really does mean a lot. I'll be sure to check out your page and see what ya got =D**

**Well that does it for my reviewers…. Enjoy…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Four…

Ahsoka rummaged through her closet to find something that looked formal. This dinner was supposed to be something for Dooku's Master. _Ha. I don't even know why I'm doing this… _Ahsoka thought. She scoffed at the thought and found a red silk dinner gown. She sighed as she slowly changed. Hiding her comm in the drawer of her night stand, she left her quarters. She walked a great distance from her quarters to the dining hall. When she arrived, Sidius, Dooku, and Ventress sat at a long table, and they each sat at least one seat over from each other. Ahsoka raised her left eye marking and took her seat. She cleared her throat as she thought about the awkward silence. Sidius chuckled.

"My dear Ahsoka, what would you like to eat?" he said quietly. His voice sounded a little familiar to Ahsoka.

"I'm not really that hungry actually," she said in almost a whisper. Ventress tapped her finger on the table, which annoyed Ahsoka. She hated it when Anakin started tapping something. "Will you please… Stop. Tapping?" she said coldly. Ventress glared at her as she put her hands in her lap. Ahsoka looked away, and directed her attention to Sidius. "Is there a reason why we gathered for a dinner?" she asked.

"I was just being considerate young one," he said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"One more question… What's with the hood? We're sitting at dinner and you have your face covered,"

"There's a reason for that my dear. But if you wish, I could remove it,"

"Please? It makes it seem like you're hiding something,"

Sidius lifted his arms and began to remove his hood. When his face was revealed in the light, Ahsoka gasped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anakin laid with one of his arms hanging off the bed. His comlink was beeping but the snoring was muffling it. He rolled over and knocked it off the nightstand. "I don't care what you wanna say Obi-Wan…" he mumbled. As be started to get comfortable again, his eyes shot open. "Oh God! Obi-Wan!" he flipped out of the bed and landed on his back. He groaned as he grabbed his comlink. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan come in!"

"_It's about time you answered Anakin," _Obi-Wan said coldly. _"The fleet is ready to leave, the problem is… the leader of this mission is nowhere to be found,"_

"Well where is he?" he asked. Then it dawned on him. "Gah! That's me! I'll be there shortly," Anakin cut off the connection and got dressed. He quickly raced to the landing bay behind the temple. Obi-Wan stood with Rex and Cody, ready to take off.

"It's good to see you General," Cody said, holding back a laugh. Anakin's hair was standing in every which way. He blew it out of his face.

"Yeah, yeah… laugh it up," Anakin scoffed, "C'mon, lets go…"

The team boarded the Resolute and set the coordinates for Koradan. The ship was now hovering over the atmosphere of Corusaunt. Anakin stared out into the deep vast of space. _I'm coming Ahsoka…_ he thought. Actually, his thoughts were awfully loud for no one, especially his old master, to hear. Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he came up beside his former Padawan.

"Don't worry Anakin. You taught her well. I'm sure she's fine…" Obi-Wan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I do hope you're right Master," Anakin directed his attention back out to the matrix of hyperspace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ahsoka gasped at the sight she was seeing. Chancellor Palpatine was sitting right in front of her.

"Chancellor?" she said quietly.

"Yes my dear…" he asked in a dark voice.

"You're Darth Sidius? The Sith Lord?" she was completely dumbfounded. How could the chancellor who didn't do any wrong, who befriended Anakin, and was ruling the Republic, be the evil, twisted, manipulative Dark Lord of the Sith? "How? How could you betray The Republic? Anakin? Or the Council for that matter? They or we trusted you!" she was getting angry. Her montrals were getting a darker complexion to them. Her orange tent was now becoming red. Her knuckles were turning white. Even whiter the more she thought about this situation.

"If you were in politics as much as I am, Ahsoka. You'd understand…"

"I don't understand! Why? My senses are so keen. Anakin's are even keener! How did we not sense how dark you are! It's mind boggling!" she punched the table, which now caught the attention of Dooku and Ventress. Palpatine sighed.

"Count, Asajj? Will you please excuse yourselves? I want to have small talk with our friend," Dooku and Ventress stood up to leave when Ahsoka hit the table again.

"I'm not talking to you! You evil son of a bitch! I'm not being apart of this! I'm leaving to turn you into the Republic and let them deal with you!" Ahsoka dashed for the door when she had a sudden pressure around her neck. She gagged as she tried to get away but it was no use. Palpatine had her in a force choke. He nodded at the colleagues and they left. Leaving Ahsoka alone with him. He dropped her. Ahsoka gasped for air as she reached for her lightsaber, which was tucked in her boot. Palpatine forced it away as he picked her up again.

"What is this romantic stage you have with your Master!" his voice dark and cold.

_Lie…_ she heard Anakin in her head.

"I don't… know… what….you're talking….about…" she gasped.

"Don't lie to me you spoiled brat. There is something going on. Why else would you let the Chosen One get away unless you feel something for him!"

_That was a horrible lie Ahsoka. Lie better! _

"There is nothing… going on. He is…my Master…" he dropped her, "Jedi are forbidden to have attachments…" she gasped.

"Like that has stopped him before…" Palpatine smirked. "Why do you think Senator Amidalla and Anakin do not speak anymore. People were beginning to wonder why Anakin would disappear for no reason,"

That made Ahsoka think. A few months after she was assigned to him, he would make some crack pot excuse to leave the Temple. Now it made sense. He was sneaking off to get a piece of that nosy senator. Her eyes lowered to the floor.

"I knew something was up when he would run off…"

"See young one? He is just going to betray you. He only wants one thing from you Ahsoka. And that's something he's going without now. And now that you're gone… he's looking for someone else…" he said, his voice was still in that conniving tone that made Ahsoka want to punch him in the mouth.

"That's not true!" she summoned her lightsaber to her hand and the green blade soared. The Chancellor took a step back. Ahsoka almost forgot that Anakin was coming to get her a less than an hour. She had forgotten to contact him. She threw a force blast at the chancellor, catching him off guard. He fell on his back, as he sat up to see Ahsoka, she was gone.

Ahsoka ran down the hall and into her quarters to get her comm and Anakin's lightsaber. He grabbed the two quickly and dashed for the landing bay. He attached the comm to her wrist and contacted Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin! Anakin come in!"

"_Ahsoka? I'm here. Where are you?"_

"I'm running to the landing bay to get a speeder. Give me the coordinates to where you are and I'll be there,"

"_Ahsoka, we just got out of hyperspace. We haven't breeched the atmosphere of Koradan yet…"_

"Then don't move. I'll come to you… Ahsoka out…" before Anakin could say anything, Ahsoka cut the transmission out. She stopped and looked at the ships lined against the wall. She could sense that Ventress and Dooku were after her. She looked at the door to see them, with Sidius walking behind them. She bit her lip as she boarded a small ship, similar to the Geonosisian's. She didn't care though. She started the ship and was gone before the others had time to catch her.

"Let her go for now…" Sidius said, "We'll get her soon… her and Skywalker," a small evil smile played on his lips.

Ahsoka breeched the outside of the atmosphere and saw the cruiser. She sighed in relief when she finally saw Anakin again. She had missed him dearly. An incoming transmission broke her from her trance.

"_Please identify yourself,"_ she heard a clone.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. I'm requesting permission to land on your cruiser and get away from force awful planet," she heard Anakin shove the clone aside.

"_Ahsoka, go ahead and land in the hanger. Obi-Wan and I will be waiting for you,"_

"Got it Master," she ended the transmission and landed the shuttle. She walked off the ramp to her friends walking to her. A smile pasted on her face as she sprinted into Anakin's arms. Anakin fell on his back as he embraced Ahsoka in his arms. He could feel her heart beat through his robes and held her tighter.

"Oh Ahsoka. I've missed you…" Anakin whispered.

"I've missed you too Skyguy," Ahsoka sobbed. They both stood up and hugged once again. Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile and turned to Rex.

"Capitan, tell the Admiral that we are ready to make the jump to hyperspace,"

"Got it general," Rex rushed off.

"It's good to see you again Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said.

"Likewise Master. I'm so glad to be away from those evil bantha's," she turned the shuttle that she came in. she had thought about blowing it up, "I have to report to the council about something… if you'll excuse me…" she pecked Anakin's lips and left them both. Anakin stood frozen as he watched his Padawan walk away.

"The Council?" Anakin raised a brow, "Since when has she wanted to speak to the council? And by herself?" Anakin shifted his weight to his other leg. Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"Let's wait until she's through, then we will talk to her,"

Anakin nodded and watched his Padawan walk away.

Ahsoka got to her shared quarters and contacted the temple.

"Good to see you Padawan Tano…" Mace said as the hologram appeared.

"Yes Master, I have some news…"

"Explain you will…" Yoda said. He sounded a little impatient.

"I have news about the Dark Lord of the Sith…" The council's eyes lit up as she said Sith.

"Continue…"

"I know who he is and the problem is that I can't prove it…" she paused. "The Dark Lord of the Sith is Chancellor Palpatine…" she head a faint gasp come from the council.

"Told your Master have you?" Yoda said.

"Not yet Master. I found it more important that I tell the council of this news before I told anyone else. Anakin- I mean Master Skywalker is close to the Chancellor and I feel that it would hurt him severely…"

"Terrible news this is. Have full report upon your arrival we will…"

"Get some rest young one. Delay the news to Skywalker soon…" Mace said.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka bowed and the connection was broken. Just after the hologram dispersed, Anakin came in behind her.

"Ahsoka…" he said quietly.

"Master… I have some news…"

"I think it ca wait for a little while. I just wanted to make sure you're okay…" he embraced her in a hug. "I've missed you…" Ahsoka stuffed her face in his chest. He pulled her away. "Are you alright?"

"No. I just can't get that creep out of my head…"

"We'll bring him to justice Ahsoka. It will take time and we-"

"And once we bring him to 'justice' as you say… the Republic will fall with him…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sidius… I know who he is…" Anakin stared at Ahsoka demanding an answer.

"Who is he Ahsoka…"

"The Chancellor… Palpatine is Sidius…" Anakin let go of Ahsoka and took a step back.

"That's impossible…" he whispered.

"How else has be been able to control the Senate with no trouble Master. It all makes sense now. And I know I sensed something off about him after your last meeting with him. The way he looked at me just before you and I left for Mustafar…"

"Ahsoka I don't think that the Chancellor could be that evil Sith bastard. He befriended me when I came to the temple…"

"I know Master. But I saw sitting right there when he removed his hood. I know it was him. I couldn't make this up…"

"We'll find out more when we get back to the Temple…. Right now, let's just take this time to be with each other. It's been almost two months since I've had any time with you…" he pulled her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His hands ran down the arch of her back. Suddenly he broke the kiss. "Oh man. Déjà vu…"

"What?" Ahsoka chuckled.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's get some rest,"

They both removed their clothes and climbed into bed. Ahsoka rested her head on Anakin's chest and they fell asleep.

**A/N: Well now the Council and Anakin have a hunch of Palpatine and who he is. I feel like this chapter was rushed or forced. Either one. But the reviews for this is coming in slowly but surely. So I think I'm gonna set a quota. 10 reviews after an update. Or at least 7 or 8. Close to it. I know this one wasn't as good as the last but it's going to be action packed and a little more lemony. If you catch my drift. =D. Anyway please review and tell me what you think should happen next. **

***Narrator Voice* Tune in for the chapter of Broken Dreams and find out what happens to Anakin Skywalker's most trusted friend. **

**Haha had to do it. Anyway. Please Review =3**

**Yours Truly,**

**Taylor **


	5. Young meets Old

**A/N: Well ya'll met my quota. Thank you guys! ****J Anyway. I have nothing to say really it's just the end of the year stuff with school and it's tough to get everything updated and ready for you guys to read. I dropped my iPhone in the toilet and now I have to do everything from my comp. So the email checking for others updates review alerts its gonna take forever for my wifi to pick up the mail coming in. SIGH! Anyway. I hope ya'll enjoy this one.**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Ahsoka320: Ha. Thank you! And I'll update as soon as I can. J**

**storylover789: I know how you feel with the work thing pilling up. School is coming down hard at the end of the year and its tough with finals and all. But I'm glad that you stuck with me. May the Force be with you. :D**

**Sergeant Daniel: Yeah I'm no where near close to finishing "Our Journey" to be honest I haven't even began to start on it. But I'll look for your story man. I'm sure it will be a good one. **

**0287Phoenix: Yeah it's alright. I don't mind at all. =D but I'm not sure how it got to be a cliffy. It just kinda came on its own. But Thanks for the thing about this being the best AniSoka story you've read. It means a lot. =D**

**Well that does it for the shout outs. Keep in mind that the quota is still set to at least 7 or 8 reviews per update. Oh and one more thing… this chapter is really REALLY sexual and young readers under the age of 13 need to take caution if ya'll DO read this. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Five

Anakin rustled in his sleep trying to feel Ahsoka laying next to him. He ran his arm in her place but only felt the sheets. His eyes shot open and saw that she was gone. "Ahsoka?" he said. He got no reply. "Ahsoka?" he said a little louder. He threw the sheets off his legs and ran to the fresher to see if she was in there. And she wasn't. "Where could she be?" he scratched the back of his head. After standing in the same spot for twenty minutes, chewing on his bottom lip, he finally got dressed and searched the ship. He walked up on Obi-Wan, who was looking through a holopad. "Master!"

"Yes Anakin…" Obi-Wan said, uninterested to hear what his former Padawan had to say.

"Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"No, why?"

"I woke up this morning and she was gone," Anakin breathed heavily, hoping Obi-Wan knew where she was.

"I haven't seen her Anakin. Have you tried looking in the mess? Or the combat room? Maybe she's hungry or she's just blowing off steam," Obi-Wan said reassuringly. "Try looking there,"

Anakin looked at the man with a hard face before nodding. He quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to the mess. When he opened the door, every clone looked at the opening. They didn't stand to salute, nor did they welcome Anakin. He raised his brow before scanning the room for Ahsoka. And she wasn't there either. He moved swiftly further down the hall to the combat room. "I hope she's in here," he slowly raised his hand over the force activated switch and heard a girl yell with anger. It sounded like Ahsoka. Anakin sighed in relief and opened the door.

There inside, he saw Ahsoka and Rex, training. Rex was shooting training shots at Ahsoka as she blocked them with her lightsaber. The shots weren't strong enough to kill anyone, but they stung like hell. Anakin crossed his arms with a smile and leaned up against the wall. He watched his Padawan train like he'd never seen before. Her movements had much more power in them. Her technique was more pronounced. Her yelling was filled with more rage than enjoyment. Anakin smirked and approached the center of the grounds.

"That's enough Rex," he yelled raising his hand. Rex ceased fire and watched him walk toward Ahsoka, "You look tired Snips…"

"I'm fine Master…" she said exhausted. Anakin chuckled.

"Rex… could you give us a minute?"

"Yes sir…" Rex walked out of the combat room to leave the Master and Padawan.

Ahsoka extinguished her blade and latched it back to her hip. "You didn't have to come looking for me…" she looked at Anakin, annoyed.

"Yeah. But you could have left a note or something telling me you left,"

"I'm seventeen, Master. Do I have to tell you everything I do?"

"Yes Ahsoka. You're my Padawan and my responsibility. If something happens to you… then it's my ass that gets into trouble. Yeah sure you might have to wait longer for the trials. But if you do something bad I might get expelled. We have come close to being expelled once, Ahsoka. I'm not doing that again," Anakin turned away.

"So you're saying that it was my fault we almost got expelled?"

"I never said that,"

"Not directly," she muttered, "It was your wacked out dream that almost cost you your knighthood…"

"Oh? So now it's my fault?" Anakin turned and looked at the seventeen year old.

"I never said that…" she mocked.

"Don't you mock me Ahsoka,"

"I'm not doing this Anakin. We are on a Jedi Cruiser. Where am I gonna go?"

"That's the problem. I don't know! You have a tendency to run off!"

Ahsoka and Anakin stood and looked at each other for a moment before Ahsoka realized what she had done. "Wait a minute. Are we really fighting?"

"I believe so," Anakin turned his back on her and started to the door.

"Anakin wait!" she yelled for him. But he kept his pace to the door. Ahsoka hated being ignored. She took off running and jumped on his back, causing him to fall to the ground. With one swift move, Ahsoka was the one to fall on her back. Anakin landed with his arms locked and his face in hers.

"Don't try another sneak attack, Snips. I could sense that you were gonna do that before you took the first step,"

"How?"

"The perks of being The Chosen One, Snips," Anakin got to his feet and helped Ahsoka to hers. She dusted off her shorts and started to the door when Anakin grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. Ahsoka gasped when her hands hit him. She bit her lip. "And being The Chosen One means… I can do what ever I want…" he said in a low voice. Ahsoka chuckled as she quickly pressed her lips against his. She lost what little feeling she had in her legs as Anakin picked her up by her thighs. She grabbed a handful of his hair and gnawed on his neck. He moaned at the touch of her teeth. Something clicked in Ahsoka's head.

"Here?" she panted.

"Where do you wanna go?" Anakin said.

"Let's go back to our quarters Ani. There," she said as Anakin put her down.

"I don't see the problem there… let's go."

Anakin and Ahsoka quickly made their way back to their quarters. But before they were even inside, Anakin had picked Ahsoka up again. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. With one arm free, Anakin slapped the door control and kicked it shut once inside. His back slapped against the wall as Ahsoka bit at his neck. He gasped through his teeth. She smiled against his neck as she brought her face to his. Anakin used the force to throw Ahsoka across the room and onto the bed. Her squeal brought a childish smile to his face. He slowly made his way over to her, while unbuckling his belt, allowing it to hit the ground where it may. Ahsoka on the other hand, removed her boots and top fairly quickly. She sat with her knees together while her ankles were farther apart. Anakin removed his boots and his tunic. Showing his abdomen and very well chiseled chest, Ahsoka bit her lip again. Anakin crawled his way to her. But Ahsoka was way too eager for him to be taking his time. She grabbed the sides of his face and quickly brought it to hers.

"Stop wasting time Anakin," she said quietly.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

Their lips met. Anakin's body lay gently between Ahsoka's legs. Her toes pointed outward as he grinded his hips into hers. Her back arched when his hands ran down it. Her delicate fingers ran through his soft ruffled hair. Anakin's tongue demanding entry as his hands ran down her thighs and under her shorts. She allowed the entry of his tongue. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he pushed harder with his hips. Ahsoka had had enough. She flipped over that way she was on top of him. She untied his pants with her teeth as she pulled them off. Anakin tugged to get hers off. After moments of removing other pieces of clothing, they were nude. Somehow, while in the process of taking off their clothes, Anakin managed to get back on top of Ahsoka. He nuzzled his teeth into her neck, after he lowered himself into Ahsoka's center. She gasped at his touch. He melted in to her. Their bodies becoming one, he began moving his hips faster against her inner thighs. Her insides burning with each pulse, she began moaning. Anakin breathed heavily into her ear, making her sweat. She squeezed the back of his shoulders as he got a little faster. The faster he got the tighter she squeezed. The tighter she squeezed the harder he bit at the neck. He lowered his head to her collarbone and kissed it gently as he slowed down the thrusting of his hips. Ahsoka breathed heavily as he kissed lower down her body. Tweaking at the young girls nipples, Anakin kissed her abdomen. She chirped. He chuckled as he brought his face up to hers once again.

Both breathing heavily, Anakin whispered in her ear, making her wince with excitement, "I love you Ahsoka,"

"I love you too Anakin," she said faintly. Anakin pushed his lips against hers as he began thrusting his hips again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Obi-Wan paced around the bridge, wondering if Anakin ever found his missing Padawan. Knowing him, he probably didn't. Obi-Wan sighed as he lifted his arm to connect his and Anakin's coms.

"Anakin? Anakin, did you find Ahsoka?" no one answered back, "Anakin Skywalker! Did you find your Padawan!" he yelled.

"_My Force Master. Yes, I found her. I'm a little busy though…"_

"Busy? Doing what?"

"_Do you really have to ask that Master? I'll be back on the bridge shortly. Just let me get…" _Anakin paused, _"Dressed,"_

"Oh Anakin… One day…" Obi-Wan broke off the connection before Anakin could say anything else. "One day… he's going to get caught doing something horribly wrong and I'm not going to be there to back him up…" he crossed his arms and waited for his former apprentice to return to his place on the bridge.

Meanwhile, back in their quarters…

Anakin laid beside Ahsoka with his arm draped around her. She clung to his muscular arm, not wanting to let go. "I have to get back to the bridge," Anakin said softly, "I don't want to but Obi-Wan will start wondering where-"

"I know Ani. It's okay. I just had an amazing time with the man I love. I think going to the bridge won't hurt anything," Anakin didn't move. "Go on Ani, I'll be right behind you," she chuckled as she turned toward him. He exhaled and kissed her gently. Both Anakin and Ahsoka ushered themselves out of bed and got dressed. They exited and headed to the bridge. Obi-Wan turned and looked at them.

"It's about time," he studied them for a moment. He grabbed Anakin by the shoulder and pulled him to the other corner of the room, "Anakin? Why are you glowing?"

"I'm glowing?"

"Yes. It's like a… uh… one of those glows you get after…" he stopped. _Just let me get dressed…_ "No! You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Anakin was confused.

"You didn't sleep with Ahsoka did you?"

"That's my business!" Anakin sounded a little offended. Obi-Wan was accusing him of sleeping with a seventeen year old Padawan. _H_is Padawan. Which is true. He _did_ sleep with her.

"Anakin! Letting you two see each other is one thing. But sleeping with her?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And so is Ahsoka. She's my Padawan and I'll handle things my way…" he turned away.

"You _made_ her do it?"

"No! Of course not. It just sort of happened…" he turned back to his old master, "I'll handle things my way Master. I'm not your Padawan anymore. I'm a knight and a Master. I. Can. Handle. It." he walked away with nothing left to say. Things are going to be pretty awkward between the two of them for quite a while.

**A/N: welp here it is. The lemon scene I promised some of you. It's not my best but I think that its pretty good. Anyway. I have nothing to say really except that my quota still stands. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please Review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Taylor**


	6. A Glimpse of the Future

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Someone got into our wifi and pirated movies. I have to find some way to put a password on our router so they can't do that. Anyway, I'm gonna drop the quota for the summer. I'm not really worried about it right now. I'm getting ready to start soccer and my online college courses and I'm not gonna have enough time to do anything. But I will update as soon as I can. But since I don't have wifi I cant give out shout outs. So I'm truly sorry to those who updated and I didn't shout out to. But you guys are getting thanks every time I get a Review Alert =D. So please keep the updates coming and please keep reading. **_

_**Here it is and please enjoy.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Chapter Six…_

_Obi-Wan had been silent for the rest of the journey back to the Temple. After finding out that his former Padawan slept with his own, things would be a little awkward. Anakin would start to have a conversation (or at least tried to) and Obi-Wan would just look at him with his 'shut up' looks or just say maybe one word. Obi-Wan was a wise and respectful man, but when it comes to respecting a man that has a rank lower than you, and he sleeps with another comrade, it just seems like the logical thing to do. Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight at the age of twenty-one. He was assigned Ahsoka Tano who was fifteen. Obi-Wan thought that Anakin would be ready to have a Padawan. But in some point of views, the only thing the man had taught his student was to be his side treat. But Obi-Wan knew that Anakin didn't have that in mind. Anakin always had an attachment issue. But this was taking a little to far. He knew that Anakin and Ahsoka were together, but at least wait until the girl was a little older and was at a higher rank than a Padawan. _

_Obi-wan had a long talk with his conscience all the way back to the temple. He didn't weather to talk to Anakin face to face about the issue, or let him make his bed and sleep in it. (or sleep with_ it) 

Anakin and Ahsoka emerged from their quarters after the getting the status that they were arriving back on Corusaunt. Anakin carried his robes over his shoulder as she walked off the ramp. Smelling the cool moist air, he smiled. Being on a ship for three days with the smell of steel and exhaust gave him a headache. Ahsoka threw her own robes on her shoulders and latched her lightsaber on her hip. She'd been wanted to construct a dual saber to match her original, but she didn't know what her Master would say.

"It's good to be back home, eh Snips?" Anakin said, shielding his eyes from the bright sun that sat above the Temple.

"It is Master," she said with a smile, "You know once we get inside, we have to report to the council about the Chancellor," 

Anakin fell silent. He'd forgotten that Ahsoka made the assumption of the Chancellor being the Dark Lord of the Sith. He simply nodded. The rest of the crew walked in behind them and on into the Temple. Awaiting their arrival was Yoda and Mace. They watched as the crew entered the temple.

"Welcome back," Yoda said. 

"We expect a full report in an hour in the Council Chambers, Padawan Tano,"

"Yes Master," Ahsoka nodded. 

"Skywalker accompany you will," Yoda looked at Anakin. He nodded. 

"Good. Then you and your Padawan be in the chambers in one standard hour," 

The Jedi parted. Ahsoka and Anakin went to their own quarters while Obi-Wan went the chambers. The doors slid open and Yoda and the other members were mumbling with one another. 

"Ah, Master Kenobi. It's good to see you," Ki-Audi Mundi stated. Obi-Wan nodded. 

"Likewise Master," Obi-Wan took his seat. "Ever since we got Ahsoka back on our side, she has been a little distant from us all. Even Anakin. And you all know the news on them," the members nodded, "I feel as though while on Koradan, Ahsoka might have crossed the line with the light and dark side," Obi-Wan said in a low voice.

"Well, look at her Master. The man can't decide weather he's on the light or dark side. I believe Skywalker is not a fit Master for Tano. His mind is too clouded," Mace said. Mace had never been eye to eye with Anakin. And he wouldn't until he saw Anakin fulfill his destiny as The Chosen One with his own eyes.

"Master Windu, I disagree. Skywalker may be reckless, but he has taught his Padawan a lot," Aayla Sucura replied, "I think that Anakin is the perfect Master for Ahsoka,"

"Continue this after the report on Sidius," Yoda intervened. Mace cut his eyes to the elder Master. Yoda simply smirked. "Call young Skywalker and his Padawan you will… Master Windu," Mace bit down hard on his tongue. Why did he have to call upon the two. 

"Yes Master," he lifted his arm to contact Anakin and Ahsoka via comlink. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anakin and Ahsoka were both in their quarters. Anakin was sleeping on the bed while Ahsoka was doing research on The Dark Lord. Ahsoka scrolled through the data pad reading each thing extensively.

_Darth Siduis_

_Apprentice of Darth Plaguis _

_Thought to be dead after the battle of Naboo._

_At a young age, he was a senator of Naboo but after he died, he was replaced by Senator Padme Amidalla. _

Ahsoka looked at it again. Padme. One of Anakin's past girlfriends. Well, one that Ahsoka didn't care much for. She didn't really like the senator. She got into everything and messed up everything. Ahsoka shook the thought off and continued studying. Anakin snored and Ahsoka slowly turned her head to look at the man. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and snored again. She chuckled softly and turned around again. Only for a dew moments later, Anakin's comlink began to go off. Ahsoka sighed. She looked at Anakin to see if he'll answer it. But he instead rolled over and put his pillow over his head. Ahsoka grumbled and walked over to answer it.

"General Skywalker's Padawan speaking…"

"_Tano? Where's Skywalker?" _Mace asked.

"Um… Master Skywalker is uh…" he snored again, "Sawing some logs. Would you like me to wake him?"

"_It would be nice. The Council would like to see the two of you…"_

"Yes Master," she ended the connection and set down the comlink. "Anakin… Master, wake up, we have to go see the Council," Anakin mumbled, "Anakin, come on," Anakin moaned and rolled over again. Ahsoka sighed and thought for a moment. She smirked and got ready to jump. Anakin curled up in the sheets, completely oblivious to what Ahsoka was about to do. Ahsoka readied herself and pounced on top of Anakin.

"Come on Master! It's time to wake up!" she bounced up and down.

"Ahsoka get off," Anakin said, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"But Master, the council wants to see us," 

Anakin picked Ahsoka up and moved her. He slowly crawled out of bed and looked around for his shirt. Or something formal for the Council. After he got dressed, he slipped his glove over his mechanical hand and he and Ahsoka walked down the hall the Council Chambers. 

Approaching the doors, Anakin rubbed his eyes and yawned. Ahsoka only looked up for a moment before the council chambers opened. There stood Mace, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Kit. All looking very suspicious. Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the center of the room.

"Report on the Sith Lord you will…" Yoda motioned to Ahsoka.

"Well, after I made my turn… or so they thought… I asked Sidius to remove his hood because we were eating. I found it rude to have a shadow covering your face while you eat. So once he removed his hood, I saw Chancellor Palpatine. I know that sounds awful but, I do believe that he is the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Ahsoka paused and waited for what the council had to say.

"This complicates things," Mace said, "We have heard that Count Dooku has captured the Chancellor. That's another matter that we need to cover," Mace looked at Anakin with hard eyes, "Skywalker… you and Obi-Wan will leave right away to recover the Chancellor. Once you arrive back we will settle the other issue,"

"But Master, Ahsoka and I are being transported to the Outer Rim Sieges, I'm afraid that we can't help that Chancellor until we get back," 

The council sighed and Kit spoke, "How about this, Skywalker. You go the Outer Rim and help out there while your Padawan stays here to do research on the Sith Lord," Anakin didn't find that a problem. 

"Masters, I've done research on Sidius already. But I'm sure that there is more information that I didn't find,"

"Settled it is. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker go to the Outer Rim you will. Tano stay and study you will also," Yoda said is a monotone.

"Yes Masters," Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and exited. While back to their quarters, Anakin stared at the floor.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked,.

"No. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be gone. Which means that the Chancellor will remain Count Dooku's prisoner for a god amount of time until Obi-Wan and I are back,"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Seeing as how he is working with the Count,"

"I don't know, Ahsoka. Just be careful until I get back, okay?"

"I will, Ani…" 

Anakin wrapped his arms around Ahsoka and hugged her tightly. "I have to go. Promise me you'll stay out of trouble,"

"I promise," Anakin smirked and continued to the landing bay, along with Obi-Wan. Ahsoka watched as her love disappeared down the hall. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anakin had been gone for two weeks now. Ahsoka was feeling lonely since he left. She didn't know when he would be back or have any word about him if he or Obi-Wan got hurt. It made her sick just thinking about it. Actually, anything made her sick lately. She sat on her bunk for a moment before rushing off to the fresher. She landed on her knees and choked up a nasty substance. After a few moments, she wiped her mouth and went down the hall to the medical wing.

Waiting….

Ahsoka sat on the medical bunk waiting for the droid to give her the analysis. It finally rolled in front of her.

"Ahsoka Tano. I'm pleased to inform you that you are carrying a child,"

"What?" she yelled, "Could you repeat that?"

"Miss Tano, you're pregnant. And by the analysis, the father is Anakin Skywalker," Ahsoka gasped. She and Anakin had conceived a baby. Her hand reached to her abdomen without thinking about it. She rushed back to her quarters and turned on the Holonews.

"_By the Clone intelligence, we have word that Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are dead. No evidence nor contradictions have proved this otherwise. There are many casualties but losing two great Jedi Knights is a terrible loss. In other news-"_ Ahsoka couldn't take anymore. Her love had perished at the hands of the separatist. She knew that once Anakin had left, something was going to happen. But she never thought as long as she was a Padawan, she would ever get pregnant. And by The Chosen One. No doubt the child would inherit their force talents. She had a bad feeling from the get go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mace Windu sat in his own quarters after a sparring match with Yoda. He was tired so he decided to lay down for a bit. It had been a long day dealing with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Allowing them to be together when the code says that Jedi can not form attachments. Mace grumbled. Mace eventually thought himself to sleep. And during that sleep, a vision was fading in and out in his head. 

_A child ran to his mother after training with Master Yoda. The little girl had the skin of a Togrunta and the expressions of a human. The little girl ran into the arms of Ahsoka Tano. Her mother. Ahsoka's face was plastered with a smile when a familiar man walked up behind her. Anakin Skywalker. Her father. The trio walked down the hall and into their quarters._

Mace rolled over on his side. The vision changed into a violent one.

_A girl at the age of thirteen ran down the hall of the Temple. Her lightsaber in hand and ignited. She slashed down anything that got in her way. Droids, clones, and even younglings. When the girl came across one of the most powerful Jedi, she stopped. Mace Windu stood before her, with his own blade in hand. He ignited his purple blade and struck at the girl._

"_I know you father, young one. You will not be the one to destroy the Order," Mace said in a low, angry voice._

"_My father means nothing to me. Neither does my mother. They are both weak, and they of course, perished at my blade. Mom was no problem. But Daddy was a little bit of a challenge. Learning that he has an attachment issue opened a perfect opportunity to strike the so called 'Chosen One' down. For good," the girl whirled her body around and tried to do the same to Mace._

"_Your parents were powerful Jedi. Why strike them down?"_

"_They are weak. And the Dark Side offers more than just power. It offers peace. That's all my father ever wanted. But he got in my way. My Master told me that daddy would be a problem. That he would stand in the way of peace. I couldn't let that happen,"_

"_Your Father worked all his life to promote peace. And you struck him down. He was the only one who could being balance to the force. And now that you have killed The Chosen One, the force will forever remain in darkness," Mace flipped over the girl and swung at her feet. She jumped over the blade and met with it again with her own._

"_If it means bringing peace to the galaxy… Then so be it," the girl push him back with the force and took him in a force choke. She walked closer, bringing Mace higher into the air. "And now Master Windu… you will die," _

Just as the girl was about to take his life, Mace jolted up, drenched in sweat. His breathing was fast and hard. His heart was racing. The got up and ran to Ahsoka's quarters. Once there, he knocked very loudly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ahsoka opened the door, holding her stomach. "Master Windu. What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with you Padawan Tano," he panted.

"Of course. Come in," she led Mace into her quarters, "What is it Master? Is it Anakin?"

"No, Anakin is fine. He and Obi-Wan fighting very well and should be returning soon," Mace paced around the room.

"Then what's wrong,"

"It's about the child you're carrying," Ahsoka gasped. No one knew about her child yet. Not even Anakin.

"How did you know?"

"It's force signature is very high. She is going to be a powerful being…"

"She?"

"Yes. I had a vision of your child causing havoc on the Temple. Killing anything that got in her way. Even younglings. Even you and Skywalker,"

"No. That's impossible. I would never teach my child to be that dark. It must be an influence of the Dark Side,"

"That's exactly what it is,"

"This has something to do with Palpatine. I just know it," Ahsoka directed her eyes away from Mace.

"Ahsoka, we don't have proof that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord,"

"I wouldn't lie about this Master. I saw him with my own eyes," 

Mace sighed. He was becoming annoyed with the way Ahsoka was speaking to him. To him, all Anakin has taught her was impatience. He stood up and laid a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Look young one. Just be careful with the way you raise that child. She'll be a great Jedi if she's taught by the right Master." Ahsoka raised an eye marking.

"I was planning on teaching her myself. Hopefully by the time she's born, I'll be a knight. I was planning on taking the trials after she was born,"

"We will see. If Skywalker taught you anything… it should be patience," with that said, Mace left the room. Ahsoka watched him leave without saying another word.

**A/N: Well, the whole idea about Anakin and Ahsoka's child being influenced by the dark side was 0287Phoeniz's idea. They gave me the idea in the reviews and I liked it. So now I have something to build off of. Thank you! Anyway. Please Review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Taylor**


	7. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hello my followers and reviewers. I'm having a little bit of wifi and computer issue and until I get it fixed I'm not going to be able to get everything updated right away. So if you guys would be patient with me and the story I would be greatly appreciated. So anyway… I'm going to give you a look inside the up coming chapters and what you'll need to look forward to. And some things I have questions on. I'm kinda suffering from writers block too. I know… you guys can shoot me later. lol**

**Note 1:** Anakin and Ahsoka's child still needs a name. I know in previous chapters I named her Annabelle, but I'm not sure if they should have a boy or a little girl. The child must take after its father dominantly because well… Anakin is awesome. Ahsoka is pretty awesome too but Anakin is my hero. =D. Anyway… let me hear or read some of your baby name ideas. I don't like doing research to get good names. Something that describes something like Anakin _and_ Ahsoka. (determination, willingness, strength, compassionate, passionate, kind hearted, and a little dark side)

**Note 2:** The idea of Anakin and Ahsoka's child being consumed by the dark side and Mace Windu having that vision was 0287Phoenix. He or she gave the idea in the review and I thought that it would be prefect idea on how Palpatine would have some kind of influence on Anakin or Ahsoka or even their child. We all know that he is working with Dooku so him getting captured was only a deal to let me not write him. I hate writing Palpatine. It means that I have to get all politicee with him and I hate politics. I also have to write him all good yet evil and I have a hard time doing that.

**Note 3:** the Anakin and Ahsoka love thing. I'm not exactly sure if the lemon scenes need to get anymore 'graphic' I guess I could say. My beta thinks that they should stay at the level it is now. But again… I'm not so sure..

**Note 4: **If you guys have anymore idea's on how the story should play out let me know. Cuz I have no idea how this should go from here. I need more insight on how Palpatine should influence the Skywalker's and Ahsoka. Ahsoka made her turn once and I'm not sure if I should do that again. And I want to this to play out like Revenge of the Sith but then again I'm not sure. So please if you have any idea's message me or leave in the reviews.

**Note 5:** Thank you again for following this story, myself and leaving reviews on my work. It means a lot. Our Journey is still undergoing the writing stage. I'm having issues with the episode and its hard writing it. Because Anakin's point of view in Ghost of Mortis is a little dark and I hoping to put a little bit of profound language in there because Anakin is seeing his future and it will make him a little angry with The Son and himself. So its going to take time. So anyway, thank you again and keep reading.

* * *

><p>Oh and here is a look of Anakin's fall to the dark side. Just copy this link into the url and it will take you to my page and you'll see how pretty gnarly he looks... (and hot) What?<p>

.com/


	8. The Return

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I completely forgot about it. And plus my computer was pawned so I lost everything, music. Documents, pictures, everything. So that's another reason I haven't updated. I'm so sorry and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Shoutouts! **

***Sergeant Daniel: I really like the name Anoka. I think it's a really beautiful name! Thank you so much!**

***0287Pheonix: Sorry about that lol. Aria is a really pretty name the Darth name sounds great but I think that I'm gonna use a Darth name and LadyDae used for her stories. It put Ahsoka really dark and that sounds great for her offspring. But thank you for your ideas! They sound great!**

**Okay guys! Here it is. I really hope you like it and again, I'm really sorry!**

Chapter 8: Anakin's Return Home

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin had been above Corasaunt for some time now. He could have snuck down from the battle to see Ahsoka, but Obi-Wan wasn't having it. He pondered in his fighter, deciding whether he should or not. His better judgment took the better of him. He stayed above the capital and continued the search for Palpatine. Obi-Wan and Anakin flew in and out of droids and cruisers. Obi-Wan was bombarded with buzz droids and Anakin, being hard headed, blasted the back of his ship. A beep started going off on his radar.

"General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids,"

"Oh, I see it. This is going to be easy," Obi-Wan replied with a smile on his face. Anakin and Obi-Wan flew full speed to the cruiser. Blasting droids left and right, Obi-Wan noticed that the shields were still up, "Anakin, you realize that the shields aren't down,"

"Sorry, Master!" Anakin barrel rolled over Obi-Wan and blasted the generator to the shields. Once they were down, the air lock doors flew shut. But they both made in time. Once their ships slid across the landing bay, both Masters jumped out of the fighters and ignited their lightsabers. They sliced down the droids with ease. Artoo showed where the chancellor was being kept and the Jedi were on their way. Running into droids along the way, they finally made it. Palpatine was bound the chair and Count Dooku stepped out behind them, flanked with Battle Droids.

"Your swords please." Dooku said. Anakin sneered as he walked behind Obi-Wan.

"We will take him together," Obi-Wan whispered.

"I was about to say that," Anakin replied.

"We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor," Dooku said.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," Obi-Wan ignited his saber. Then Anakin, then Dooku. They embarked into a battle. They sabers clashing together every time they were hit. Then they all stopped for a moment.

"I've been looking forward to this," Dooku said with a smie.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met… Count," Anakin said with his voice low.

"Good. Twice the pride. Double the fall," Obi-Wan launched at Dooku first, and then Anakin. They locked sabers for a moment, and then Dooku threw Obi-Wan across the room. Anakin swung, but Dooku ducked. Anakin followed him up there stairs, and eventually Obi-Wan followed. Slicing the droids that followed Dooku. He only got one hit before Dooku pulled him into a force choke and threw him into a stair case, knocking him out cold. Anakin, who was in the corner from also being pushed, looked at Dooku with anger in his eyes. He launched himself at Dooku, battling him with all his might. They locked sabers and Dooku smiled.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker," he started, "You have hate, you have anger. But you don't use them," Dooku slipped out of Anakin's grasp. With a few great and swift moves, Anakin gains the upper hand. Slicing off both of Dooku's hands, he falls to his knees as Anakin catches his saber. He crosses them at Dooku's neck.

"Good Anakin, good," Palpatine said, "Kill him. Kill him now," he looked at Dooku as a disappointment.

"I shouldn't," Anakin replied.

"Do it!"

Anakin bites his lip as he slices Dooku's head off his shoulders. Once the deed was done, Anakin let out a hard sigh. "You did well, Anakin,"

"He was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have don't that, it's not the Jedi way,"

"It's quite simple Anakin, he cut off your arm and you wanted revenge. It's the not the first time. Do you remember what you told me about your mother… and the sand people?" A painful memory crossed Anakin's mind. Palpatine stepped down from the dais and walked to the door. Anakin tripped on Obi-Wan's limp body and bent down to feel his pulse.

"He's still alive,"

"Leave him or we'll never make it,"

"His fate will the same as ours," Anakin picked up and threw Obi-Wan over his shoulders and walked behind Palpatine. "Elevators not workings,"

A hard shutter almost threw the men off their feet as the ship began to fall out of orbit. The elevator shaft looked like hallway now. Then after a few moments, the ship started to level out. The three men slid down the shaft but Anakin grabbed a loose wire and they stopped. Obi-Wan finally came to and grabbed Anakin's shoulders tightly. "Easy, we're in a bit of a situation here," Anakin said calmly. A large, bellowing sound came from above. The men slowly looked up, "Oops. Artoo shut down the elevator!" but it was too late, they jumped down and flung themselves into another room. After running what seemed like miles, they were stuck in a ray shield. Once again they were captured. Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Chancellor were now face to face with General Grievous. His coughing and wheezing got on everyone's nerves. Grievous walked up to the men. "Ah, the negotiator General Kenobi. That wasn't much of a rescue," he turned toward Anakin, "And… Anakin Skywalker. With your reputation, I was expecting you to a little… older."

Anakin looked up with a half-witted smirk, "General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected," Grievous growled and stalked off with his pride wounded.

"We have a mission here, Anakin. Try not to upset him." Obi-Wan calmly said. Anakin could do nothing but smile.

Grievous gave orders to have all three of them killed. But Obi-Wan had a different idea. "Now all of you Jedi Scum will die," Grievous growled.

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape." Obi-Wan tensed.

"Artoo!" Anakin shouted. Artoo threw out all his compartments to make a distraction. Obi-Wan used the force to get his lightsaber to cut himself free. Once he cut Anakin free, he reached out for his own blade. The Jedi duo fought off the remaining droids but forgot about the Chancellor. Anakin quickly realized his mistake and went for his recuse once again. Once the Chancellor was free, Anakin dashed to help Obi-Wan with Grievous. Grievous picked up an electro-rod and wielded it at the Jedi. "You lose, Jedi!" he threw the rod into the glass window, making it shatter. The air sucked Grievous out but he managed to catch himself before he was sucked into space. The air lock wall shut and the Jedi moved quickly. Anakin took the main pilot seat. Obi-Wan and Palpatine sat on either side, ready for his orders.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're looking at the best pilot in the galaxy," Anakin shot a look at Obi-Wan, "Strap yourselves in," the men listened and Anakin did his best to control the falling ship. Once the hit the atmosphere of the capital it was all up to Anakin to land it right. An explosion caused the three men to panic. Anakin began to sweat bullets. "We lost something," he said as he looked back at Obi-Wan. Anakin bit his lip as he tried to gain control. The _Invisible Hand_ was now visible for the public to see. Fire ships flanked to put out the outside fires.

"Fire ships on the left and the right," Obi-Wan said. Anakin shook his head, his arms also shaking as the ship was almost too much for The Chosen One to handle. A tower was on their left side but Anakin couldn't avoid it. The wing hit and the tower collapsed.

"Oops," he said. Making a face that a child would make if he broke something. This almost seemed to fun in Anakin's point of view, but there were lives at stake this time, and not just his. After the ship came a slowing halt, the men exited with a light heart. The Chancellor was escorted to the Senate Building for debriefing, while Anakin and Obi-Wan waited for the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan left to report the rest of the Council, as he left Anakin to deal with politics.

Anakin started back to his Senate quarters as he sensed a familiar presence. He knew exactly who it was and he slowly turned to the pinpoint of the presence. Once he the shadowed figure standing behind the pillar, he looked around to see if anyone was around. Then ran over to the figure and embraced it. Its face was brought into the light and it was Ahsoka Tano, wearing a long white over coat to cover her swollen belly. Anakin brought his lips to hers and kissed her with such passion, that Ahsoka almost lost her balance.

"Oh, Anakin," she whispered.

"I've missed you, Ahsoka," Anakin sighed. He held her in his arms until he realized that something was wrong, "What's wrong? You're trembling,"

"Ani, something wonderful has happened…" she paused. "Ani… I'm pregnant," Anakin lost all feeling to his legs. He almost looked surprised. Ahsoka was only seventeen, but he loved her with all of his heart, and he knew that. His face was sending mixed signals to Ahsoka. Her smile had faded into a concerned frown. "Well, say something,"

"That's uh… that's… that's wonderful!" he chuckled, "How far along are you?"

"About eight months," she replied. Anakin bit his lip in happiness, "Anakin, Mace told me something that needs to be brought into the open…" His happiness quickly faded away when he heard Mace Windu's name.

"What does he want?" his voice stern.

"He wants us to go the chambers so he can speak with you face to face. Ani, what are we going to do?"

"We're not going to worry about that right now. This is a happy moment," he paused. The happiest moment of my life,"

Anakin put his arm around Ahsoka's shoulders and led her to a cab cruiser. They made their way back to the Jedi Temple to spend some much needed alone time before they would speak to the council. Anakin had just returned back home and now the council already wants to see him. This couldn't be good.

**A/N: Okay! Well, there it is! Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell how you feel. Give me some pointers about how the story should play out too. I haven't updated in forever and I'm expecting a LOT OF REVIEWS! Come on guys! Don't let Skywalker02 down! Okiidokii have fun! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Taylor =)**


	9. Knowing the Future

**A/N: Okay, I'm a little disappointed. I only got two reviews and one of them was a bad one. I am really sad. Maybe if I take a little more time to actually write this chapter it will a little better. The last chapter was a run down on how Anakin and Dooku did and yes, I understand that it sounded like Padme'. But I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to write it. But this chapter will be better I promise. Okay here you go and I hope you like this one. It will be a little alone time with Anakin and Ahsoka. Then Anakin will go tot he council and he will be told of the vision of his new born child.**

**Okay here you go!**

**XXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Nine

Anakin and Ahsoka were finally reunited after the orbit battle above the capital. Ahsoka was very relieved about Anakin coming home to his conceived child. Little did Anakin know that that child could be a huge problem.

Ahsoka stood on the balcony outside their quarters, leaning on the rail. Staring out to the sunset. Anakin stood behind her, admiring the beautiful figure, standing before him. He smiled to himself. He heard Ahsoka sigh. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," she replied.

"About what?" he moved to her side and out his hand on her swollen belly.

"Master Windu came to me a few days ago. Just before you can Master Kenobi got back. He sounded a little… scared,"

"Scared? Why would he be scared?"

"He said it was about our baby," she said softly. Anakin's face became hard. His small smile became a large frown.

"What did he say?" he said in a dark voice.

"He said that we both die by its hand. And that it will the downfall of the Jedi Order,"

"How would he know this!" Anakin was furious. He tightened his mechanical hand. Ahsoka bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know Anakin. He came to me and told me this himself. I don't know what his point was. But I've been thinking about it and how can we raise our child to be that way? You are too good to teach the child the ways of the Dark Side. It just doesn't make sense…"

"I'm going to the council. This is ridiculous. They are trying to get us to split. Ever since they found out we were together, they have been looking for ways to separate us,"

"You don't know that…"

"Oh but I do. Think about it, Snips," he paused, "You went off on your own and joined Dooku. Then the Chancellor suddenly gets kidnapped and I'm gone for how long? Almost nine months? I've missed your entire pregnancy!" with that, Anakin stormed out of their quarters without another word. Ahsoka stood alone with a single tear, running down her now pale orange face. Her hands fell her belly and she felt the small being move. She gasped; seeing as how that was the first time she actually felt it move. She sighed and sat down on the bed and waiting for Anakin's return.

Anakin stormed into the Council Chambers, his face as red as a Sith's blade. The masters looked up quickly and saw that Anakin was not happy. Anakin's eyes went directly to Mace Windu. "Windu!" Anakin screamed.

"Skywalker! You're you finally back. I knew I sensed you. I meant to come to you sooner…"

"What did you say to Ahsoka?" Anakin said through his teeth.

"What?"

"What. Did. You. Say. To Ahsoka?" he articulated.

"Maybe you and I should talk in private…" Mace said quietly, giving the other Masters a look to leave. All but Yoda left. He hummed softly as Anakin walked to the center of the chamber.

"Something dark we have seen," Yoda began, "Something really dark,"

"About my child? What could possibly be dark about a child?"

"You are a Jedi Knight and Master. You of all people should know why,"

"No I don't. I understand that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord. But we can't make that go public! The war would be the least of our problems. We would have a civil war in every system! But what does that have to do with my child?" Mace Windu sighed and looked down at the floor.

" I have seen into the future, Skywalker. Your child will be the downfall of the Jedi Order,"

"Downfall?"

"Yes. Your child will grow into a great threat. A threat that will determine, not only our fate, but your Padawan's as well,"

"I still don't understand,"

"Raise your child wisely," Yoda interrupted, "Choose it's path you must,"

"My child will be raised like no other youngling. It will become a Jedi, just as I had, Master." Anakin bowed with his last words and left.

The Master pondered over whether to take the child away when it was born. Yoda sighed, "The child be sent to the Citadel, should be,"

"But at such a young age?" Mace asked, "Maybe we should wait to see the right path. I was wrong when I said Anakin would turn out to be a problem. But what if his offspring takes his place, then it would be our greatest downfall," Mace shook his head and waiting for the right moment to act. _All we can do now… is wait._ He thought.

Anakin slowly walked back into his quarters. His face was long, and tired. Ahsoka leaned up from her laying position, and met him half way to the bed. "What happened Anakin?"

"They told me that our child will be the downfall of the Order," he wasted no time getting to the point.

"They told me the same thing. What should we do?"

"We don't have worry about anything right now. Once the baby is old enough, we shall know the truth,"

Ahsoka nodded, "That sounds like a plan. Let's just treasure this moment together. This is a happy moment, and I'm so glad that I'm having your child, Anakin."

"I am too, Angel. Come on, let's get some rest," Anakin lay down and raised his arm so Ahsoka could snuggle next to him. Her swollen belly moved with her as she lay beside Anakin. He kissed her between her lekkus and slowly drifted off to sleep. It had been a while since he got any sleep, and this was the perfect time to so. Ahsoka smiled as she also drifted away. They both slept together in peace, without any problems, without worry.

**Palpatine POV**

"I knew this was going to happen. It's all going according to plan," he said to himself. He sat in his chair and turned to face the huge window, overlooking Corasaunt. "Once that child is born, I will take over the Jedi order and the Sith will rule the galaxy!" he chuckled loudly. His eyes faded into a pale yellow as he intertwined his fingers and waiting for the right moment where he would seek his revenge for the Jedi. His Revenge of the Sith.

**A/N: Well here you go! It's a little different and it doesn't follow the line of RoTS, so hopefully I get a little more reviews then the last chapter. If I get more reviews I will shoutout to people and update faster. I got a new Mac Book so everything works the way I like. Thank you for all who have followed the story and please stay in touch. You guys inspire me to keep writing and I love writing! Anyway! Review Please!**

**Yours truly,**

**Taylor!**


	10. YOU WILL DETERMINE IT'S FATE

This is not a chapter. I have something to say and it's kind of important. I have a lot on my plate with school and college and a marriage to get ready for. I graduate in May, start college in the fall and getting married next July. I barely have time to write. I update as soon as I'm able to and I get nothing out of it. I waste precious time writing when I should be filling out scholarship apps and you guys are so important I write for you. I know that I haven't updated productively since last June but a lot has happened since then and I apologize.

But since I am getting no reviews with the new chapters, I am thinking of terminating this story and Leaving Chasing After a Dream with _no_ sequel. There is no inspiration, no feedback on how you guys feel. And if I don't get those things I cant continue to write without any of that.

So, after chapter 10 is released and there are no submitted reviews, I will terminate the story. There is no reason to continue something that no one will continue to read. I cant waste time writing when no one is reading.

Please leave a comment in the reviews to tell me whether to terminate it or not. I'll tally the yes's and no's and YOU will determine the fate of the story.

Sorry to be so blunt, but it has to be done.

I'm sorry


	11. The Birth

A/N: Okay so, I got a few reviews saying that I should keep going. Yes, I'm going to post a few more chapters before I finally end it. I may do a sequel to show how the baby will grow up and see if the vision of Mace Windu is real. So here are a few people who reviewed and said I should keep going…

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**0287Pheonix: It sounds like a great idea, but Ahsoka or Anakin turning to the dark side has been written multiple times and I wanted something different happen to Anakin and Ahsoka, But it is a great idea. Maybe I'll use your idea in the next story? Hmm?**

**Ladylunara: Thank you for telling me that it was a good chapter. And no, I wont stop here. Thank you for reading!**

**Lionfire42: Well, I would hate to ruin your day. I wont stop writing. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through the gaps of not updating. It means a lot. **

**Okay guys… this one is going to blow your mind!**

**Make sure to REVIEW lol **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Ten…

Palpatine POV

The Chancellor sat in his chair, facing the huge window that overlooked the capital city. He tapped his fingers against each other and hummed. _How can I get Skywalker or Tano to turn to the Dark Side without actually forcing them too?_ He thought. He hummed again. He sat for a moment thinking about how he could pull it off. Until, the dark light bulb clicked on in his head. _Ah, the child of the Jedi. Yes, I could help raise the child and make it think that the Dark Side is the right path to follow. _The child of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano was destined to fall to the dark side. But, if Anakin and Ahsoka already know about the vision and the plot, then the child's fate may have been rewritten…

Anakin and Ahsoka POV

Anakin and Ahsoka were laying in bed, listening to the soft sounds of the outside world. Anakin never really slept. He meditated while he was _trying _to sleep. Ahsoka moaned and nuzzled her head under Anakin's neck. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her swollen waist. Once his hand reached the side of the stomach, he felt something move. He opened his eyes and stared at the thing inside her. It moved again and he smiled widely. He gasped happily and rolled on his side, put his other hand on her stomach and waited. After seconds, the baby moved again. Breathing heavily and moving around, Ahsoka woke up to find Anakin holding her stomach with both hands.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" she yawned.

"I felt the baby. I can feel him too!" he chuckled, "Wait a minute… say something. Say 'I love you'," Ahsoka raised a brow.

"Umm, okay…" she paused, "I love you," Anakin gasped when the baby moved the sound of her voice.

"He likes the sound of your voice," he said quietly. He felt the baby move more vigorously. He kept reacting like it was the first time he felt a baby move from inside the womb.

"Apparently, she likes the sound of your voice too," she said.

"She?"

"Yes, she."

"No, he,"

"She, Anakin."

"Alright… we will see when she's born,"

"We will."

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other while they felt their unborn child move about from inside Ahsoka. Ahsoka laid her head on Anakin shoulder and drifted back to sleep. Being pregnant makes her very tired so she slept most of the day. Anakin sighed and fell asleep also.

After a few hours of sleep, Anakin began to toss and turn in his sleep. He was drenched in sweat. Ahsoka, feeling his emotions through the force, woke up and moved away to let him have what ever he was having. She sat in the chair next to him to make sure he is all right. The problem was, Anakin was having a nightmare.

_"What happened?" a man asked._

_ "A bad child it was. A strong child, Skywalker._

_ "My child? I vowed to never let this happen. And now half the council and most of the younglings are dead because of it!" Anakin yelled._

_ "Quiet your mind, Skywalker. Feelings, guide let them,"_

_ Anakin sighed and drew his mind quiet. He saw his own child, at the age of sixteen, running ramped through out the temple. The child had a sinister grin on its face. Anakin saw the child run to the Senate Building where Chancellor Palpatine mostly stayed. Anakin looked deeper into his child's memory. She bowed down before the Chancellor and pledged herself to the Dark Side. _Anakin's eyes jolted open and beads of sweat rolled down his face. He looked over and Ahsoka was gone. "Ahsoka!"

"I'm right here, Ani," she said softly. Anakin's head turned to the direction of her voice. His breathing was heavy.

"Ahsoka. Something bad is going to happen with the baby…" Anakin panted. Ahsoka's hands fell to her stomach.

"What's going to happen?"

"Mace was right, the child will be the downfall of the order," Anakin sat up right and put his hand on her stomach. "It is going to be okay, Ahsoka,"

"I hope so Anakin. This is going to be my first child and I don't want anything horrible to happen to him," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Nothing will happen to our child Ahsoka. I'm going to the council first thing in the morning. I won't this dream become real," Anakin brought Ahsoka closer to his body and hugged her tightly. She snubbed into his shoulder, dreading if that vision will ever come true.

The next morning, Anakin darted out of hid quarters and headed to only person he could actually talk to. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about what he was going to say. _Does he even know about the vision? Will he even care?_ Multiple questions pondered around in his head. But before he could actually get to Obi-Wan's quarters, something shifted in the force. "Ahsoka?" he sent through the force.  
><em>"Anakin! My water broke! I need you!"<em> Ahsoka yelled in his head. His eyes grew wide and he rushed back to his quarters. The door slid open and Ahsoka was laying on the bed, legs spread open, and a puddle of water and goop in the middle of the bed. She was breathing heavily and then she started to scream.

"Anakin! Get a medical droid in here now!" she yelled.

"Okay!" Anakin thought for a moment, he looked around, wondering what he should do.

"Anakin!"

"Oh right! Droid! Got it!" He rushed to the medical wing of the temple. He burst through the doors and grabbed the first droid he could find.

"Sir, I am working on a clone at the moment," he droid said in a monotone.

"I don't care what you are doing! Ahsoka is having a baby!"

"A baby?"

"Yes! A baby!" without another word, Anakin hurled the droid into the room. Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, and Aayla were standing around the room. Aayla stood next to Ahsoka, holding her hand while she was trying to give birth. Her screams made Anakin a little light headed. He got to Ahsoka's side and grabbed her other hand. The medical droid gave her a shot to help with the lower pain in her back.

"Miss Tano, I need you to push. I can see the top of the head," the droid said. Ahsoka pushed and moaned and Anakin was become nauseated. His body was becoming numb. He looked down at Ahsoka and smiled. Ahsoka kept pushing but it seemed nothing was happening.

"A little harder, Miss Tano," with another hard push, an inch of the head was visible. Obi-Wan took a mirror off the wall and set it down in front of Ahsoka, so everything that was happened could be seen by the father. Anakin took a glance at the mirror, gasped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed. No one moved to help him, so he just laid in the floor, completely oblivious to his own child's birth. Obi-Wan snickered and moved the mirror so the droid could catch the baby when it was time.

After several hours of labor Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker had gotten a beautiful baby girl. Anakin woke up and lifted himself up and sat down on the bed. He moved his hair out from his eyes and sighed. He turned around and saw Ahsoka holding their baby girl. A smile rushed onto his face as he fully turned to see his girl. He chuckled as if he couldn't believe that this was actually real. He reached out and Ahsoka set the baby in his arms. "What's her name?"

"Anoka. Anoka Skywalker," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"That is beautiful name, Ahsoka," Anakin leaned and kissed her.

Anoka Skywalker had come into the world as a youngling. She would be taught the ways of the Jedi Order and the Light Side of the Force. But little did anyone know, Chancellor Palpatine was planning to corrupt the small child, and mold it's innocent mind into something evil.

A/N: Alright! I really hope you guys like this chapter. If not, oh well, at least leave a review saying that you didn't like it. I loves me some reviews=) Not really much to say, so REVIEW!

**Yours truly,**

**Taylor=)**


	12. Left Behind

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! But I think I know where I want to go with the story. So here it is! **

**Alrighty guys! Here it is Chapter 12! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12**

Anakin and Ahsoka sat in the quarters admiring their newborn daughter. Her silent snoring made Anakin smile. He looked over at his lover with a smile. Ahsoka blushed. "I see where she gets the snoring from…" she said with a grin. Anakin furred his brow.

"I don't snore…" he said with a smile playing on his lips. Ahsoka chuckled. Anakin wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked down at Anoka. The baby grinned in her sleep and held up her fists. Her parents smiled brightly at her. Knowing she would become a great Jedi some day.

Chancellor Palpatine POV

The Chancellor sat silent, looking at the outskirts of Corasaunt. Thinking deeply of the plot to destroy the Jedi. He tapped his fingers together and hummed. _Maybe if I offer to take care of the child, then I could teach it my evil ways… no that would never work. Or if I hire a bounty hunter to kidnap it… or a way of both._ His grin became bigger as his plan would fall into action within a few days.

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the temple, heading toward Anakin's quarters. Once he got the door, he knocked quietly, sensing the baby was sleeping. Anakin opened the door and stepped out. "What is it Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin, I need to ask you something. You know this baby was born out of wedlock, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you know that the Order will have no choice but to take the baby to train it in the Jedi ways…" Anakin's face became red with anger. His nostrils flared and his cheeks flushed.

"There is no way they are taking Anoka. She was just born yesterday!" he raised his voice and he heard a small cry from inside the quarters. He sighed as his shoulders dropped in disappointment. He lifted his index finger and entered his quarters for a moment. He picked Anoka up and walked back out. His arms bounced up and down as he was trying to get Anoka to go back to sleep. "They are not taking her, Obi-Wan. This is my first child, and I would like to keep it that way. With no Jedi involved,"

"That's kind of hard, Anakin. You are a Jedi Master and you have duties to the Order. The only way to have Anoka with no Jedi involvement is to leave the Order,"

"Then that's what we'll do. Ahsoka and I…"

"I don't want to leave…" Ahsoka stepped out of their quarters. Her face long with disappointment.

"Ahsoka… do _you_ want to raise our daughter?"

"Of course."

"We can't if we are still in the Order. We'd have to leave her here without her parents to guide her. Maybe we thought she'd be a Jedi. But the more I think about it, the more I don't want that,"

"What do you mean, Anakin. You just want to leave our friends? Our Masters?"

"Yes! I've been here for almost twenty years! I don't want to do this anymore! I want a family. I have that now! If we stay here then we can't raise our own daughter!" Anakin's yelling made Anoka cry. He sighed and walked into their quarters and got her bottle. Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan who merely shrugged his shoulders. She crossed her arms. Anakin walked back out into the hall with the bottle in hand. "Ahsoka, if you want to stay, stay. But I'm leaving with or without you. I'm done. The only thing I ask is to keep my earned credits and my lightsaber. Other than that, I'm packing and leaving. And I'm taking Anoka with me," Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"You would do that to me?" she said. Tears building up in her eyes.

"You would stay here than be a mother?" she stayed silent. She simply looked at the ground.

"I now know which you would choose. I'll be back for my things later." he walked into his quarters, grabbed a bag and filled it with the things that the baby needed. Once he was done, he left without another word. Leaving Ahsoka behind, seeing nothing but his back walking away from her.

Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, has left the Order. Without the love of his life, without a goodbye from his former master. Only a bag of credits, a baby bag, his daughter, and his lightsaber. He couldn't stop thinking about the look on Ahsoka's face when he left. But what made him even more angry is that she didn't try to stop him. He sighed in anger and hopped in his speeder. He held Anoka in his lap and flew to the nearest hotel closest to the Temple. Once he arrived, he took out his communicator.

"Senator Padme Amidalla," within moments the senator from Naboo appeared on the hologram. A smile grew on her face.

"Anakin Skywalker! It's great to see you! Congratulations on the baby! She's beautiful," she said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Padme. Look I need a favor,"

"Anything for an old friend, Ani,"

"Could you keep Anoka tonight. Ahsoka and I just had a fight and I said I would go get my things tonight but I feel like getting absolutely drunk instead."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she paused. "You just had a newborn, the last thing you want to do is come back drunk and then try to take the baby back with you to where ever you're staying," Padme sounds a little worried when he responded.

"I don't plan on coming to get her tonight. I know this is asking a lot, Padme, but I walked out on the Order. I don't plan on going back either. I have a lot of stress built up and I really need to…" he stopped for a minute. "Release."

"If you plan on doing something you'll regret, Anakin. I don't think I'll be able to help you." she said with a weary tone in her voice.

"If you think I'm going to sleep with a random woman, you're wrong. I just need a few drinks, that's all."

"Alright Anakin. But if you do do something regretful, don't expect me to keep it a secret form Ahsoka. I don't keep those kinds of secrets from friends."

"I get it. Thank you for keeping Anoka. I'll come pick her up in the morning after I go get my things from the temple." Anakin cut the transmission before Padme could say anything else. He got stopped in traffic, so he looked down at his newly born daughter. She looked like her mother already. a sprouts of golden hair like his and deep blue eyes like his also. But a few face markings glowing bright on her cheeks and her skin complexion was a light orange, like Ahsoka's. he sighed deeply. Maybe going for a drink _was _a bad idea. he sighed again. he kissed his daughter on the top of her head and headed for the hotel.

"I'll just stay in tonight. Anoka needs me more than I need a drink." he thought. Anoka gurgled as she played with her own hands and feet. Anakin smiled. She would have grown to be a powerful Jedi afterall. Her force signature was very strong. She was the Chosen One's offspring, afterall.

Anakin called Padme and told her that he wasn't going to go out. He was just going to stay in and take care of Anoka. Padme sounded relieved after he said those words. It was Ahsoka she was worried about.

Once she was done talking to Anakin, she called Ahsoka. Ahsoka answered the call but looked sick. Sick of guilt. "Ahsoka, you look horrible. Anakin told me he left the Order. What happened?" Ahsoka's stomach turned.

"How did you know he left?" she choked.

"He called me to watch Anoka while he went out for a drink. But a few minutes later he called back and said that he wasn't going, that he was going to stay and take care of Anoka. That's a beautiful name, by the way."

"It doesn't matter. I won't be able to see her anymore. I have a responsibility to the Jedi Order here at the Temple. And Anakin just walked and didn't even turn back to look at me. I feel so betrayed." her eyes swelled up with tears again.

"There's no need to feel guilty, Soka. If Anakin truly loved you and the baby, he will come back for you. Maybe not the Order, but for you. Did he make you choose between them and the Jedi?"

"Yes. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order. But I can't just leave like he did. But then, I feel even more guilty because if I don't leave, I won't be able to watch my baby girl grow up."

"Everything will come in the right place, Ahsoka. You just have to give it time. I promise. If Anakin truly cares about you and Anoka. He'll be back." With that Padme' cut the transmission. Ahsoka sighed. She laid the communicator back down and continued packing Anakin's things. If he's still as angry as he was, when he left, he won't want to stay long.

Anakin got the apartments were Padme was staying. He slung the baby bag over his shoulder and carried Anoka on his hip. He got the door and knocked on the door. Padme opened the door and smiled at his arrival. Her eyes went down to the baby. Anoka looked up at her and gurgled. Anakin chuckled. "She likes you," he said.

"I'm glad. Give me her things and you go get your things from the Temple. And from one friend to another. You should sit and talk to Ahsoka. Figure things out, Ani. Though you left the Order, that leaves Ahsoka by herself with no one to be with. Talk to her,"

"I am. I'm hoping she leaves the Order so we can raise Anoka ourselves."

"Go, Anakin. Talk to Ahsoka and work this out." Padme reached to took Anoka. Anakin smiled and left. He was going to get Ahsoka to leave with him, one way or another.

…

A/N: I know it may be short. but review and tell me how you like it. Thanks again for sticking with me. Again, please review.


	13. Dark Seed Planted

Chapter Thirteen: Dark Seed Planted

**Holy poodoo! I haven't updated since January! Oh my gosh! Toward the end of this chapter, readers may be advised that it contains rape. I'm going to let you know that it was really uncomfortable to write, but anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter as a whole. Here ya go! Please leave a review when your finished! **

…

The sound of speeders flying past him seemed annoying. He felt as though it was taking longer to get to the temple than he thought. Probably because he was deep in thought himself. Even though it's only been a few hours, it seems like days, maybe even weeks. How would Ahsoka look at him now that he had left her behind? Left her alone. He let out a deep sigh. He raised his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His speeder veered over, almost colliding with another. "Whoa!" he croaked. Getting back into his own path, he continued to the temple.

He parked in the hanger bay, clones watching him with every step he took. They were looking at him like a traitor. He felt like one. He looked ahead as he walked through the unwelcome Jedi Temple. He let out another sigh. His boots thudding against the marble and carpeted floor. He looked straight as he reached his former quarters. He put his finger on the button to open the door. But as he thought, the locks had been changed. He groaned annoyingly. He lifted his hand and opened the door with the force. He stepped in to find the room empty. "Ahsoka? It's me, Anakin. Are you here?" he peeked into the refresher to find it also empty. He bit his lip. He stepped into the bedroom to find what he had not expected to see. His eyes widened. A shaky sob cracked in his chest and he slowly walked to the bed where his former Padawan was laying on the bed, pale. She seems to be dead. He touched her ungloved hand and put his head on her shoulder and sobbed. He cried through his teeth. He finally dropped to his knees, crying harder than he had ever cried.

"It's sad, isn't it? A single hour can be filled with death." A dark and evil voice echoed through the room. Anakin jumped up and ignited his blade.

"Whose there?" he yelled. He looked around to see no one. The voice let out an evil, dark chuckle.

"This is your fault. She is dying with each passing second." He voice became low. In the dark corner, the yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. Anakin's deep blue eyes widened to see the Dark Lord sitting in the corner, hood covering his wrinkled face and eyes boring into his.

"Sidious. What did you do!" Anakin screamed, running at him. The Dark Lord lifted his hand and let out a stomach curling force attack. Lightning surged through Anakin's body, making him scream. Sidious dropped him, and he fell to his knees. Breathing hard, Anakin stood up shakily and continued moving closer. Sidious shot him again. Anakin groaned and fell again. He continued to move closer to the Dark Lord. "I will stop you. I will!" he stumbled closer. Before he could make another move, he felt a tight pressure on his throat. His feet rose from the ground as he reached to his neck, trying to pry the pressure away. The Dark Lord tightened his hand around the young man's throat. Anakin groaned and tried to scream. His vision was going blurry. Sidious dropped him. Anakin fell on his side, brought his knees to his chest and tried to catch his breath. Tears welling up in his eyes as he stood. His breathing ragged as he moved closer. Sidious only laughed at him and Anakin stopped. He stood straight and looked at the evil sitting before him.

"I always thought it would be you to be my new apprentice. But it seems as though I was wrong," he paused.

"You already took Ahsoka once, I'm not going to let that happen again,"

"Oh no, my boy. I have other plans." A crooked smile played on the old mans lips. "Your new born. Very strong with the force,"

Anakin's eyes widened again. "You will not touch my daughter."

"I am strong with the dark side, young Skywalker. I have much sway over small minds," Sidious said with a cenacle smile playing on his lips.

"I will use every ounce of power I have to make sure you will not succeed. You already hurt my family once, it will not happen again," Anakin said, holding his lightsaber close to his body, ready to strike. Sidious let out a bellowing laugh and with a force lightning surrounding him, he was gone. Anakin shielded his eyes to the brightness. He opened his eyes and he was gone. A small breath came from Ahsoka, and Anakin turned to see she was waking up. He was by her side within seconds. "Ahsoka," he said quietly. She moaned reaching her hand to her head.

"Anakin," she said softly.

"I'm here, Soka, I'm here." He clipped his blade back on his hip and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"What happened?" she managed to get out.

"Sidious was here. I thought he killed you," tears pooling on his eyelids.

"I'm okay, Anakin. What are you doing here? I thought you left with Anoka,"

"I did, but I wanted to come talk to you. When I arrived you were in here, seemingly dead. I was so afraid." He said, letting the tears fall on his cheeks. Regaining her strength back, she sat up and looked at him. She grinned.

"I promise, I'm okay. I don't remember anything. I remember coming in here to take a quick nap, and the next thing I know, you're here." Without another word, Anakin took her in his embrace and held her tightly. "Are you still leaving the Order?"

"Yes." He said quietly. "I am. I'm hoping you will come with me to raise our child. I know it's asking a lot of you to leave this place."

"I have thought about leaving, but I would feel guilty doing that to Master Plo. He is the one who brought me here. I would be failing him," she looked down.

"I think you're over thinking this, Ahsoka," Anakin said, letting his hand land on her shoulder, "I think he would be proud of you for standing up for what you truly believe in." he paused, "What ever you decide, I will always love you, Ahsoka. And I will not keep Anoka from you. I'm not that monster you foresaw before," he lift her face to look at him. "I promise you that." He leaned in and pecked her lips.

…

The chancellor walked into the apartment building to see 'an old friend', who just happened to have The Chosen One's child in her grasp. A small evil smirk played on his lips as he reached the senator's floor. C3PO opened the door. "Oh, Master Chancellor! So wonderful to see you! Please come in!" The Chancellor entered the apartment. He waved his hand and deactivated Threepio. He quietly peeked around the corner to see Padme sitting on her sofa holding Anoka. He laughed quietly. A small movement of his fingers caught Padme into a force trance. Her face blank, she stood with the baby and walked to the Chancellor. He reached out and took the child. Anoka, being force sensitive, sense there was something wrong and she began to wail. Padme took a step back and the Chancellor laid his old wrinkled hand on Anoka's forehead, making her fall asleep. His eyes turned from a calm grey to an evil yellow as he washed the young child with the dark side. No physical change would be noticed, but the behavior and mental change would certainly be a concern once the child was back with the Skywalkers. Once the wave of darkness was finished, he handed Anoka back to Padme. He laid his hand on Padme's shoulder and beamed another dark feeling through her body. "Tear apart Skywalker and Tano. Do what ever you must, my young senator. Make Skywalker _be_ with you. Break their trust between one another. Use your skills to your advantage, my dear," he let go of her shoulder. He turned on his heel and exited the apartment, breaking the trance he had on the senator. She didn't remember how she ended up in the hall, or how Threepio was shut down. She activated him and walked away. Threepio had not known what the chancellor was doing, so he need not say anything to Padme.

The Chancellor had planted his evil, dark seed into the Skywalker child. And soon his plan would fall into place. Revenge on the Jedi, the galaxy ruled by Sith, and a universe of peace.

…

Anakin and Ahsoka stepped out of the Temple and headed to Padme's apartment. Anakin held Ahsoka's hand as he drove. Ahsoka, making sure he didn't veer out of his path, like he always did, kept her eyes on the path in front. Deep in her mind, she could sense something off and dark as they grew closer the building. Anakin felt the same thing. But ever since he left the Order, things started to feel darker than normal.

He landed in the hanger bay and he and Ahsoka walked up the stairs to the senator's apartment. As always, Threepio opened the door, "Master Ani! And Young Ahsoka Tano! It's so wonderful to see you! Please come in! I do believe Miss Padme has put the young one down for a nap!" the protocol droid led the Jedi into the living area. Padme laid a tiny pink blanket over Anoka to keep her warm. Ahsoka kept getting a sick feeling that something dark was here. Padme caught the Jedi standing in the door way, hand in hand.

"Wonderful! I'm so happy you two have worked things out!" Padme said walking toward the Jedi. Anakin smiled and tightened his grip on Ahsoka's hand. "Ahsoka, so good to see you!" she said wrapping her arms around the girl and kissing her cheek. She eyed Anakin and wrapped arms around the man's neck and tried to kiss his lips, but Anakin shifted his face so she kissed his cheek. Ahsoka saw what Padme was doing and she didn't like it one bit. Anakin cleared his throat and let go of Ahsoka's hand.

"We came for Anoka, Padme'. We're going to go on a little picnic for a while. Afterwards, I'll stop by, drop her off so I can take Ahsoka back to the Temple," Anakin said, picking up his daughter. Anoka opened her eyes and let out a small growl when Anakin held her against her chest. The darkness hitting him in waves again. He just thought maybe she was grumpy from just waking up from her nap.

"That sounds wonderful, Anakin. I'll see you soon," she said in a seductive tone. Ahsoka eyed her and she smiled. She grabbed Anakin by the arm and walked out with him. He looked down at her, smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Anoka grew impatient as the walk only annoyed her more.

"Well someone is grumpy!" Anakin said, tickling her stomach. Anoka let out a small cute chuckle and cooed at her father.

The Skywalkers arrived in the gardens of the Temple and sat down beside the rose garden. Ahsoka got out the sandwiches and Anakin got out Anoka's bottle. She refused to take it. "Come on now, Anoka. I know you're hungry. I can feel it!" he said trying to get Anoka to take the bottle. Though she still refused. Anakin huffed in annoyance and sat the bottle down. He rocked her until she fell back to sleep. "She wasn't this grumpy when I dropped her off at Padme's." that name seemed to only anger Ahsoka.

"I don't think we should leave Anoka with her anymore," she said in a low voice.

"Why not?" he said, raising a brow.

"Something just seems… off," she gave him a quick glance and looked back down at her food.

"I guess it's a mother thing," he paused, "She is a very good person, Ahsoka. I promise, she won't replace you as our daughter's mother," he said laying a sleeping Anoka on her blanket.

"It's not about replacing me as a mother, its replacing me a as a lover,"

"What? After all we've been through these past few months, you think I would leave you? You can't be serious," he said looking down to grab his sandwich.

"It's not you, Anakin! It's her! She tried to kiss you!" she yelled, stirring Anoka out of her slumber. But she soon fell back to sleep, too tired to cry.

"Ahsoka, why do you think I moved my head away from that motion? I'm not that kind of person. Once I fall in love, I don't break that commitment. You know that,"

"I know, Anakin. I know."

"Now come on. Lets finish eating and lets drop Anoka back at Padme's so I can get you back before curfew," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him, knowing that he would never do anything to hurt her again.

It was time to leave when Ahsoka stood up. "You go ahead, Anakin. I'm really tired. I'm going to go ahead inside the Temple. You take Anoka and you go get some rest," she said hugging her lover. Kissing him passionately before letting go. She felt something in the inside pocket of his tunic. She patted it and Anakin's eyes widened. "What's that?"

Anakin cleared his throat and handed Ahsoka the baby. He reached in his pocket to pull out a necklace of a small wooden piece. A Japor Snippet. A good luck charm or a love charm. "I was going to give it you once I was finished carving it," he said shyly.

"Its beautiful, Anakin," she said as he put it around her neck.

"I had a question to ask you once I was finished," he paused. "But since you already have it on, I suppose I can ask you now," Ahsoka shifted her daughter to her other

hip and Anakin kneeled down onto one knee. He took her left hand into his. "Ahsoka, even though I'm your teacher, you have taught me how to be a good person again. You have taught me what it means to love. I have fallen deeply in love with you, and now that you have had my beautiful daughter, I want to ask you. Will you be my wife?"

Ahsoka's heart stopped. Her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked.

"Yes, you don't have to leave the Order if you don't want to. I just want your hand in marriage and truly call you my lover, my wife,"

"Oh Anakin," she thought for a moment. "Yes! Yes, I will!" Anakin let out a bright smile as he stood up to hold the two women in his life. His soon to be wife and his daughter.

…

Padme waited impatiently for Anakin to return. She sat on her sofa with her arms crossed and her leg hanging over the other leg. She huffed as she heard the door open and Threepio greeted someone. She hoped it was Anakin. She smiled when she saw a pair of deep ocean blue eyes looking at her. "I'm glad you've return, Ani,"

"Thank you for keeping Anoka, Padme. I wanted to spend a little time with Ahsoka. I asked her to marry me," a hint of jealousy overcame Padme. She only smiled.

"Congratulations, Mr. Skywalker. I am very happy for you. Threepio, will you take the sleeping baby and put her in the spare bedroom so she can sleep?"

"Of course, milady!" Threepio took Anoka into the other room while Padme eyed Anakin seductively. She walked closer to him. Anakin watched Threepio until he realized Padme was a little too close for comfort. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Padme. Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Just observing is all. My, you've really made your muscles grow since the last time I actually looked at you."

"War will do that to you. Well, I'd better be off,"

"Not so fast, Ani." She grabbed his arm. "Sit with me for a while. Let us… catch up. It has been a while." His face flushed. He hadn't exactly wanting to stay and talk. He wanted to go back to the Temple to Ahsoka. Padme pulled him to the sofa and sat him down, hard. He groaned as his body was flung down. She sat softly next to him. Anakin was wearing his normal Jedi tunic and robes. Padme was wearing a low cut sundress, exposing her cleavage and legs. Anakin gulped.

"So, um, what's new with you, senator?" Anakin croaked.

"No need for formalities, Anakin." She scooted closer to him. Anakin felt sweat fall from his forehead.

"Oh, okay," he chuckled nervously. He looked to the door, seeing how long it would take to hurry and get out of there. He turned back to Padme and she was up against him. Her eyes had a glimpse of yellow glowing within them. Before he could move away, Padme climbed in his lap and grabbed the back of his head by his hair.

"I want you to love me, Anakin. Love me like you used to!" both hands were tangled in his hair. He clenched his teeth as he tried to pry her off. But she held strongly to his hair, which hurt him if he pushed. His breathing quickened.

"Padme, please! Get off of me! I don't want this!" he groaned. Padme leaned toward his face and took his lips to her own. She bit down on his lip hard, making his eyes water. His hands rested on her hips as she moved about on top of him. She let one hand free from his hair and reached to his belt and tunic. She opened his tunic to reveal his clean chiseled chest. Her hand roamed further down to unbuckle his belt. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes hard. Padme kissed up and down his neck. She unbuckled his belt and threw it down, pulled the strings to his pants and pulled them to his knees. His eyes opened and realized what she was doing. "Oh force! Padme get off!"

"Love me Anakin!"

Anakin groaned and reached into the force for Ahsoka. He tried to concentrate and Padme lowered herself onto him. "Ahsoka!" he yelled aloud. A strong hand slapped across his cheek.

"Do not say that again!" she pulled on his hair harder. He closed his eyes again and locked into the bond he shared with Ahsoka. The only thing he could think of was her. Padme would have her way, but he could not hurt Ahsoka. He felt Ahsoka through the Force. She was calm and loving. Tears pooled in his eyes as he thought of her. He reached out in the force for her.

_"Ahsoka! Help me!"_

…

**Well, there you have it. I made it longer than my other chapters and it kind of bounces around a lot but I hope this is to your liking. The last little bit makes me feel weird, like it felt weird to write. But anyway, as a whole, I hope you like it! Please leave a review! **

**May the Force be with you!**

**Taylor**


End file.
